PLUS ULTRA! THE GIRL WHO WAS IN A MOVIE!
by Ciaxlia
Summary: Having been invited by All Might, Izuku finds her way to the exciting I-Island just in time for the I-Expo! There she meets All Might's friend, David Shield and his son, Micheal. Along with her classmate, they attend the Expo's gala, until suddenly the Security System shuts the Island down! Together with her new and old friends, they must save David and the Island!(Fem!Izuku)(bkdk)
1. NEW AND OLD FRIENDS! WELCOME TO I-ISLAND

**WELCOME WELCOME WELCOME!**

**HERE IT IS! **

**THE FIRST PART OF THE MOVIE, STARING OUT FAVOURITE IZUCHAN!**

**GRAB YOURSELF SOME POPCORN AND TAKE A SEAT, BECAUSE IT'S TIME TO FLY TO I-ISLAND!**

**I recommend listening to the movie sound track while reading this, and I hope you all enjoy this very special fanfiction of mine. I've been dying to write it ever since I saw the movie last year, and now I finally have the means to do so.**

**To clarify, anything you see _Italicized _From here on is to indicate that person speaking is using English.**

**NOW GET READING, YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**

"I've never been on a private jet before..." Izuku said nervously as she looked around at the inside of the luxury air liner. She glanced over at All Might as he chuckled at her comment and set a cup of tea down in front of her. "This is a once in a life time thing..."

"I don't use it very often, it usually just sits in a hanger at the air port." All Might laughed out as he sat down with his own cup of tea and took a sip. "Some times I lend it out to other pro heroes, or for charity."

"Amazing," Izuku's eyes sparkled with delight as she looked at her hero, before she took a sip of her own tea. She glanced out the window of the plane, seeing only the ocean that stretched for miles into the horizon. "You mentioned you got an invitation," She looked up at All Might curiously, "Is it from David Shield?"

"Hahaha!" All Might laughed proudly as he set his tea down on the table in front of him. "No, it was from some one else who I hold very dear to my heart." All Might's warm smile made Izuku very curious as to who this special person was.

"How did you meet Professor Shield?" Izuku asked next, and All Might looked up at her, before glancing out the window of the plane again. Izuku took a look herself, and saw a pair of Bald Eagles flying together in the distance.

"As you most likely know, I went to study abroad in America for College." All Might hummed out happily, looking as if he was lost in his memories. "It was a secondary school for Pro Heroes. America is a very crime ridden country, and it seemed the best place to start my journey to becoming the Symbol of Peace... It also helped to put some distance between myself and All for One..."

"All for One..." Izuku frowned at All Might as he let out a sad sigh.

"It wasn't long after his fight with my Mentor..." All Might glanced over at her, a sad smile on his face. "Gran Torino made the suggestion that I leave Japan, so that I could become strong enough to face him, with out putting the country in danger..." His smile seemed to warm as he sat up straight. "It turned out to be the best plan! It was in California that I met Dave! He was studying at the same College, developing new support items for Heroes when there was an explosion in his lab!" Izuku gasped loudly and put a hand over her mouth. "I happened to be outside the building, and you know me, I ran right into the flames, and saved about 6 people from the explosion!" He looked back out the window at the vast blue horizon, and grinned proudly. "Who knew it would lead to a life long friendship."

"He was your sidekick for a while, right?" Izuku asked curiously and All Might nodded his head proudly.

"Yes, my first Sidekick!" He laughed happily, "Though it was more like two good friends with similar interests helping each other out! He helped me with my first set of heroics. There was a bank robbery down town Las Vegas one day, two brothers had decided to try and rob a casino. We were heading to a class at the time when we heard the explosions, and I couldn't help myself you know!" He let out a booming laugh, and Izuku held back her giggles. "Those guys were definitely tough, and it was the debut of my-"

"YOUNG AGE COSTUME!" Izuku said enthusiastically and All Might nodded his head to her as she pumped her fists up and down. "I knew Professor Shield created it, but wow!" She cried out happily. "So he created it for you because of your close relationship! It was so amazing, I've seen the videos only a few times, but they're so great!"

"Yes, after I saved him from his lab when we first met, he insisted on making me a costume that could endure high temperature flames as well as scuffles and falls." All Might chuckled once again and took a sup of his tea. "I didn't think I would be able to ever have close friends, what with being the owner of One for All..." Izuku lowered her hands to her lap, and frowned at All Might. "I was afraid I would put them in danger... But I'm glad I took the risk. He had built this amazing car that we jokingly called the Might Mobile! It was full of gadgets and fun stuff. Where ever there was trouble, we were always able to arrive at the scene quickly. We were even able to save Air Planes with it! He sure is amazing..."

"Any friend of yours is amazing," Izuku said with a warm smile at her Hero as he reminisced about his old hero days.

"I'm going to take a brief nap," All Might sighed out as he leaned back in his chair. "It's a long flight to I-Island, and I'm going to need all the energy I can muster up!"

"Alright," Izuku giggled as she watched him quickly fall asleep, before she turned her head to look out at the ocean view once more. She continued to sip her tea, thinking back to the story All Might had just told her. "... People of the same level attract one another..." She mumbled out to herself, and sighed out. "How did I get here, to this amazing place...?" Izuku looked up at the roof of the plane, and smiled sadly to herself. "Going to I-Island of all places... How amazing!" She picked up her phone to look at the time. She so badly wanted to tell Katsuki and Uraraka all about how she was going on such an amazing trip, before she thought back to what All Might said earlier.

"... Am I putting them in danger...?" Izuku asked herself as she looked down at her lock screen. It was her and Uraraka, both grinning proudly while wearing All Might hats. She gripped her phone in her hand, and looked back out the window sadly. She didn't want her friends to be under All for One's radar because of her, one day. Would they get hurt? Would they become targets of the Villain Alliance if they found out she was the new wielder of One for All...?

Would she one day too, have to leave her friends and family behind, so that they wouldn't be in danger...?

"... No..." Izuku mumbled out, and a smile spread across her lips. "Everyone is a strong hero, they'll be okay."

After a long 5 hours, Izuku noticed something in the distance. She squinted her eyes to look, and got closer to the window as she tried to make out the large object floating on the water, before her eyes lit up.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku cried out as she turned to her hero, and gently started to shake him out of his nap. "ALL MIGHT, WAKE UP!" She couldn't contain her excitement as her hero slowly came around.

"What's wrong, Young Midoriya..?" All Might asked curiously as he rubbed his tired eyes free of sleep, and Izuku pointed out the window excitedly, and he leaned over to look.

"We can see it! LOOK!" She cried out happily, and touched her forehead to the glass. "THE ARTIFICIAL MOVING CITY INHABITED BY OVER 10 000 SCIENTISTS! I-ISLAND!" She cried out in excitement, and All Might let out a chuckle as he nodded his head. "WOW! IT'S SO AMAZING! It's like a dream come true... To be able to go to I-Island right at the beginning over summer vacation... I still can't believe it..."

"I didn't think you'd be this excited, we've been talking about it almost the whole way here." All Might laughed out and she quickly grabbed the Expo guide off the seat. It had all kinds of sticky notes and tabs poking out of it, from when she first gone on the plane, she had mapped out everything she wanted to see. "I'm really glad I invited you, it's good to see you're enthusiasm hasn't declined."

"I've been thinking..." Izuku scratched her cheek for a moment, before looking over at All might with a small frown. "... Is it really okay that I came with you...? What about other friends and Family...?"

"Don't worry about that," All Might laughed out and held up a finger. "Because we are connected by something thicker than blood, aren't we...? The Bond of One for All..." His proud grin spread across his face, and Izuku blushed a soft pink. "Besides, I don't think anyone else would appreciate this as much as you clearly do." He touched his finger to her Expo guide, and Izuku felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes.

"_**All Might, Sir."**_ The announcement followed a calm binging tone and Izuku looked up at the speakers. **_"We will be beginning our descent onto the Island."_**

"Hah..." All Might stood up quickly, and Izuku watched him worriedly as he began to bulk up to his hero form. "It's about to get pretty exhausting from here on... Because once I arrive..." He turned to grin at her proudly, throwing his jacket off to reveal his golden age costume. "I must maintain my muscle form constantly! Now, Young Midoriya!" He leaned on the chair, and Izuku looked up at him nervously as he had to crouch over in the small plane to do his added height. "It's time for you to change too, you brought your costume from school right?" He pointed at her case that was stored under the seat she was in. "Get suited up, it's time for us to arrive!"

"Yes sir!" Izuku said excitedly, before she hurried to the bathroom on the plane. She quickly changed out of her summer uniform, and pulled on her green jump suit and tall black boots with kneepads. She promptly pulled on her metal mouth guard and freed the hood that hung off her back from the strap, before she grabbed the gloves out of the case. "I-Island..." She grinned as she pulled them onto her small hands, and threw the door open to the bathroom after packing everything away. "HERE I COME!"

"Whoa..." Izuku was shocked at the amazing airport they stepped out into after getting off the plane. She gripped her bag in her hand tightly as she looked around at the high tech screens that surrounded them on all sides, before both her and All Might stepped onto a moving floor that took them through their arrival procedure. She looked to the right, seeing her information and picture light up around her, along with stats on her quirk, and other personal information. "... Oh..." She glanced at some numbers that changed. "I gained weight..." She scratched her cheek nervously.

"It's muscle!" All Might laughed happily and she grinned up at him. "It weighs more than you think! You should be proud, you were barely 100lbs before!"

"Yeah, I guess." Izuku laughed out with All Might. "I feel stronger than ever before, for sure!"

"Now here's a question for you!" All Might held up his finger, and Izuku glanced back up at him. "A quiz if you will, why was this man-made island created?"

"To create a place in which the world's talents could gather together to research quirks and develop hero items!" Izuku said proudly as she thrusted her fist into the air. "This island was made mobile in order to protect the scientists and their research from villains! The secruirty system is known to be as amazing as Tartarus's prisons, and no villain has committed a crime here before!"

"Wow, you really know a lot about this place," All Might laughed proudly as he clapped a strong hand down on her shoulder to stop her muttering quickly. Izuku looked up as some doors opened up in front of them, and they both stepped off the moving floor and out into the foyer of the air port. She took a look around at all the different people arriving, and caught sight of a TV playing highlights of the Expo that would be happening this week.

"_**Immigration process complete." **_ a robotic voice called out above her and All Might as they stepped through some automated gates. **_"Currently we are having a pre-opening of I-Expo, an exposition showcasing the results of various research and developments. If you have received an invitation, please come and take a look, and enjoy your stay."_**

"WOW!" Izuku looked to the exit of the air port, and hurriedly ran through the doors excitedly. Her eyes lit up with amazement as she ran out into a plaza, and was dazzled by all sorts of colors from the different buildings and attractions that could be seen all around the island. "It's like an amusement park!"

"I can't believe so many people are here before they officially open up to the public..." All Might laughed out as he walked up behind her. Izuku looked up at a floating orb like vehicle with a family in it, that seemed to be following the pull of an atom like structure. She could see massive waves of water in the distance, along with many buildings that hard large signs displayed out front, to advertise what the people might find inside.

"Seeing this all in person..." Izuku grinned brightly as some water danced up into the sky out of a fountain, and spelled out the word _WELCOME_ in english. "You can really tell how amazing this place is!"

"Unlike Japan," All Might spoke up, and Izuku glanced up at him curiously. "People are allowed to use their quirks as they wish, here on the island. Apparently, there are a lot of attractions in the pavilions that use Quirks, so it's recommended. You should make a point of taking a look at them later on!"

"YES SIR!" Izuku said excitedly as she pumped her fists in the air.

"Now," All Might cleared his throat, and looked down at his phone. "Let's see... Where is the hotel we're staying at..."

"_Hello!_" Izuku turned around as she heard some one call out to them in english. She looked up at a rather pretty woman dressed in a clean white uniform, with a bright smile on her lips. "_Welcome to I-Expo! Is there anything I can-_" She paused, Izuku having barely able to catch everything she said, before the woman's eyes went wide in astonishment as she looked up at All Might. "_ALL MIGHT?!_"

"Eh..." Izuku looked around wildly as what the woman exclaimed seemed to cause a chain reaction in the plaza. One moment, they were simply standing with their luggage, then suddenly they were surrounded on all sides by people calling out All Might's name, trying to get autographs or a handshake even. "EEEH!?" Izuku felt like she was drowning in the sea of people as she tried her best to stick close to All Might. She felt people holding onto her, and things pressing against her face. "A-All Might...!" Izuku cried out as he grabbed onto her arm to try and keep her on her feet, before she became flattened by the sudden crowd of people that formed around them both.

"_IT TRULY IS THE NUMBER ONE HERO, ALL MIGHT!_" An english reporter called out to the crowd, and she had some camera's with her even. "_An unexpected surprise here at I-Island for the I-Expo, All Might himself has shown up to enjoy the festivities!_"

"_ALL MIGHT!_" Some peopled cried out, and Izuku felt her head contin"ue to spin as she clung to All Might's massive arm for support in the sea of bodies that pushed against her. Many women were trying to get kisses on the hero's cheek, but Izuku felt a pair of lips press to her own every now and then as some of them missed their intended target.

"WAHAHAHA!" All Might laughed loudly among the crowd as he started to push his way through. "_SUCH A WARM WELCOME!_" Izuku was a bit surprised by the english he was using, and she looked up at him with wide eyes as people continued to push against them from all directions. "_THANK YOU EVERYONE! BUT WE MUST BE ON OUR WAY!_" Izuku felt his large hand grip her arm, before she quickly tightened her hold on her luggage. She felt the wind swirl at his feet, before he took off from the crowd with a loud bang and a booming laugh. She could still hear the cheers of praise and happiness from the crowd they left behind, and she let out a sigh of relief as All Might made their escape towards a quiet plaza near a fountain.

"... Wow..." Izuku groaned as she looked down into the fountain water. She wasn't surprised to see the amount of lipstick on All Might's face, but she was definitely stunned by the amount on her own from the misdirected kisses. She began to rub them off her skin with a handkerchief while All Might caught his breath.

"It's a good thing we weren't kept too long." All Might sighed out in relief, a nervous sweat on his cheek as he began removing the lipstick from his own face. "I see you got your own set of love from the people!"

"More like misplaced affections..." Izuku said with a nervous laugh as she got the last of the make-up off of her skin. "That was... incredible..." Izuku said with a sigh, unsure of what other word to use for what just took place.

"We were almost late," All Might sighed out as he finished cleaning the lipstick off of himself.

"... Late..?" Izuku walked over to All Might curiously, and held out her handkerchief to him so he could use it.

"Yeah," All Might laughed happily, and looked down at her as he took the piece of cloth. "I wanted to have a reunion with some people I haven't seen in a while."

"Do you mean Professor Shield..?" Izuku asked curiously and All Might grinned at her proudly.

"He's one of them, yes." HE nodded his head, and he put his hands on his hips proudly. "Would you mind coming with me?"

"I..." Izuku's eyes lit up happily with excitement. "I WOULD LOVE TOO!"

"A few things..." All Might said with a sigh as he leaned towards her, and held up his hand to hush his words. "I have not told them about One for All or how I've passed the quirk unto you... So make sure to keep that information to yourself."

"... You kept it, even from Professor Shield...?" Izuku asked with a sad frown up at her hero.

"I mentioned this on the plane..." All Might stood up, and held a finger to his mouth as he looked down at her. "But there are many dangers that follow around those who know about the secret of One for All."

"I... remember..." Izuku lowered her gaze to the ground, her frown growing larger on her face. "That's true..." She felt the weight of the secret on her shoulders once more, and clenched her fists tightly as she thought back to what All Might explained to her about the quirk many times. She had the fate of one day facing the great evil that was All for One. She looked up at her hero as he turned away from her to look around at the empty plaza they stood in, and clenched her teeth. She had to be ready for that day, though how far away it was, she wasn't entirely sure... She lifted her hand to look at it, and clenched it into a tight fist. She needed to learn how to use One for All properly before then.

"Ah..." Izuku's attention was redirected as All Might made a sound of surprise, and she looked to where his gaze was focused on. She saw some one jumping up and down on what appeared to be a pogo stick at the top of a set of stairs.

"_UNCLE ALL MIGHT!_" Izuku could pin down the voice of a boy a bit older than her, and her eyes widened as she watched the tall boy on a pogo stick hop down the steps towards them, before he landed on the plaza. He kicked off the pogo stick and leaped at All Might happily. "_UNCLE MIIIIIGHT!_" He cried out again happily as the hero caught the boy from the air and spun him around in a friendly hug. Izuku blinked in confusion, and felt a pang of jealousy in her chest as she watched this stranger excitedly hug All Might.

"_OOOH! MICHEAL!_" All Might laughed happily as he continued to spin with the boy in a familial hug.

"_Long time no see!_" The blonde boy said excitedly in egnlish as he pulled back and looked down at All Might with a happy grin. "_I'm so happy you came!"_

"_Thank you for inviting me!_" All Might replied in the same language, and Izuku focused on the words carefully. She was glad she did well in English class, but the excitement and quick way of talking made it a bit hard for her to keep up. "_I almost didn't recognize you! Look at you, all grown up! You'll soon be as tall as I am!_" All Might laughed happily as he held the boy up like he was a small child.

"_Uncle Might, I'm 17 now!_" The boy Izuku assumed was named Micheal laughed happily and adjusted the glasses on his nose. "_I sure hope I weigh a lot more than I used too!_"

"_No way, no way!" _All Might lifted him up higher and grinned proudly. "_You're still the same little boy who used to hang off my arm and try to take me down!_"

"Ah..." Izuku blinked in confusion, feeling a little left out as she watched the scene from the sideline. Not only were they speaking in english, but they were acting so friendly with eachother, almost like they were actually family.

"_I'm glad you seem well as ususal, Uncle Might._" Micheal laughed as All Might set him down on his feet. Izuku was impressed to see he came up to halfway to the top of All Might's chest in height. Was this one of the friends that All Might had spoken about? She examined the boy from afar, noting his baby blue eyes and light blonde hair that looked like gold shining in the sunlight. He was definitely a foreigner, and he wore a burgandy vest over a white short sleeve shirt, with a plaid bow tie done up neatly. He adjusted his glasses once more as he talked enthusiastically with All Might in english, and Izuku blushed a bit, feeling jealousy swell in her chest at the familiarity the two of them had. "_Sorry I'm a bit late, I lost track of time while I was working on my new experiment for school."_

"_Don't worry about that,"_ All Might told her with a large grin. "_I was wondering, where might Dave be?_" All Might asked as he took a look around.

"_He's in the lab!"_ Micheal laughed out as he put his hands on his hips. "_It looks like he finished the first stage of some research he'd been working on for many years, so I invited you to this island as a surprise to celebrate that!_" He grinned proudly up at All Might and gave him a wink.

"_IS THAT SO?!_" All Might laughed loudly. "_What is that busy guy researching this time?!_"

"_He said it's confidential, he wont even tell me."_ Micheal sighed out as he crossed his arms.

"_Scientists have it hard too, huh?_" All Might asked with a sigh, and Izuku looked back and forth between them, the jealousy bubbling in her chest as she watched them continue their conversation in english. She almost felt invisible in their presence, and she felt her cheeks redden as she chastised herself for such childish thoughts. "AH! Midoriya!" All Might finally turned to look at her, and her posture stiffened as she tried to stand straight. "This is David's son, Micheal Shield!" All Might laughed loudly as he clapped a hand down on the boys shoulder.

"_Ah..!_" The boy finally looked at her with wide eyes, and Izuku felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment at her earlier thoughts as he smiled kindly at her. "_I'm so sorry, It's nice to meet you!_" The boy held out his hand for a handshake, and Izuku looked down at it, before she looked back at the boy and took his hand in a gentle but firm shake after removing her glove.

"Uhm... I..." Izuku cleared her throat, realizing she was using Japanese, maybe this boy didn't know their language? "_I'm Izuku, Izuku Midoriya! It's nice to meet you, too! I'm a first year in the Hero course at Yuuei High School."_ She tried her best_, _and the boy let out a small laugh as he shook her hand.

"My apologies, I also know Japanese." He said with a large smile, and Izuku sighed with relief. As confident as she was in her english score, she was sure she could keep up a conversation in the difficult language. "Yuuei, huh? Then you must be Uncle Might's..."

"Yes!" Izuku grinned proudly as they continued to shake hands. "I'm his student!"

"She's going to be a Hero in the future!" All Might said proudly as he patted the top of Izuku's head.

"Wow!" Micheal grinned brightly, and looked back down at Izuku with wide blue eyes. "I can't believe you're Uncle Might's student!" He leaned in close to her, gripping her hand gently as he continued to shake it. "You've got a promising future, don't you?!"

"Ah...!" Izuku blushed a fiery red at how close the boy was, and pulled back as she waved her hands around nervously. "No, no! I'm still in training! I mean... I am..." She looked up at Micheal as he began to pace around her, looking over her costume with analyzing eyes.

"What kind of quirk do you have...?" He asked curiously as he did a circle around her, and went for another round. Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as he stood behind her and lifted up the hoof of her costume curiously.

"A-A P-P-POWER TYPE!" She cried out in a hurry, her face getting redder in color.

"Hmm... This is cool..." Micheal said as he inspected her hood then her mouth guard. "But it's a very old school design..." He continued around to her front again and touched her arm curiously. "I don't see any support items, either..." Izuku felt her chest pound as he leaned in closer to inspect her mouth guard, lifting it up to look at it curiously. "Ah..." She looked at him curiously as he let go of the metal piece around her neck, and took her exposed hand. He lifted it up, touching the scars on her fingers gently with his own. "Maybe you should refine your costume..." He said with a small frown as he inspected her hand, and Izuku looked down at it curiously, before All Might cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Micheal," He grinned at the boy who stood up straight and looked up at All Might. "I think it's about time, yes?"

"I'm sorry!" Micheal blushed a bright pink as he looked at All Might, then back at Izuku who was still red in the face. "I got distracted!" He laughed nervously before he ran over to the pogo stick that was some how standing on it's own. He grabbed it with a grin, and it turned into a beam of light before being retracted into a bracelet he wore. "We've got to hurry up and surprise Dad! This way, Uncle Might, Izuku-chan!"

"Ha..." Izuku smiled a bit as Micheal ran up the steps, and she grinned up at All Might before they took off running, following after the excitable boy ahead of them. Izuku looked around at the plaza as they ran through it while Micheal guided them across the Island, and she caught a glimpse of the air port. She felt a small chill of air down her spine for a brief moment, and wondered why that was, before she continued to follow after Micheal and All Might.

"This is the lab!" Micheal called out happily as they approached some massive concrete buildings, with one tall tower sticking out of the middle of them. She looked up at the small city like cluster of buildings, before they entered and were greeted by large smiles. People called out hello's to Micheal in all sorts of different languages, and he responded to them with a large smile and greeting in each one. All Might gave a shy wave to some flustered scientists, and Izuku felt a bit lack luster as she saw them look at her, as if wondering who she was and how important she must be, as she followed behind All Might and Micheal. Izuku shyly bowed her head to some who spared a greeting for her, before Micheal came to a stop at a door, and held a finger to his lips with a grin and a wink in her direction.

"_Dad!_" He called out as he slid the door open and slightly closed it behind him. Izuku leaned towards the small crack with All Might, to try and hear inside. "_I see you're finally giving yourself a break!_"

"_Micheal!_" Izuku heard an unfamiliar voice on the other side of the door, that sounded pleasently surprised. "_I see you gave yourself one as well, what are you doing here?_"

"_Micheal, it's good to see you." _Izuku heard another unfamiliar male voice in the room, and glanced up at All Might in confusion.

"_You as well, Sam!_" There was a laugh to Micheal's tone of voice, and Izuku couldn't help but smile at it. "_Thanks for always taking care of Dad, who does nothing but research all the time._"

"_I can't argue with that!"_ Izuku heard a chorus of laughter inside the room, and held back her own giggle, wondering just how much Micheal and his father were like. "_So, what is it that brought my son out of his own research lab to come visit me?_"

"_Well, to celebrate you completing the first stage of your research, I invited a special person!"_ Micheal laughed out, and Izuku looked up at All Might as he stood in front of the door, a large grin plastered on his face as he gripped the handle. "_Some one you love dearly!_"

"_I AM HERE...!_" All Might boomed out as he threw the door open with a bang, and Izuku heard surprised gasps from the men in the room. "_SHAKING WITH EMOTION FROM OUR REUNION!_"

"_T-T-TOSHI?!_" Izuku leaned around the door frame, and smiled warmly as she saw the surprise on an older man's face. He was classically handsome for some one in his later years, and had thick light brown hair on his head, and a pair of simple eyeglasses on.

"_I CAME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO SEE YOU, DAVE!_" All Might boomed happily as he ran into the room and scooped up his friend happily. Izuku let a giggle escape her throat as he spun the man around in a tight exuberant hug, while laughing happily.

"_WELL?!_" Micheal called out excitedly from behind All Might after he set David down. "_Were you surprised?!_"

"_Y-yeah..._" Izuku watched the surprised look melt off of David's face, into a warm and happy smile. "_Very surprised._"

"_We both need to thank Micheal!_" All Might said with a grin as he helped David up to his feet, and patted him on the back. "_Man, how long has it been?!_"

"_Don't remind me about how old I am,_" David said with a teasing grin as he thumped All Might on the arm. "_I'm sure neither of us wants to think about that, do we?_" The two men both threw their heads back in laughter, and Izuku felt a warmth bubble in her chest at the touching scene of friends reuniting.

"_I'm glad I could see you, Dave._" All Might let out a happy sigh as he looked down at his friend.

"_I'm glad to see you too, All Might._" David grinned back at All Might, before the two of them shared a happy fist bump with one another.

"Young Midoriya!" Izuku stood straight as All Might turned back to look at her, and she blushed a bit as the attention of the room was directed on her. "Let me introduce to you, my best friend in this entire world, David Shield."

"P-Professor!" Izuku shouted excitedly, not thinking she'd get an opportunity to speak with the amazing man in the room who looked at her curiously. "To meet the man who made all of All Might's costumes, from the Young Age to the Golden Age, this is such an honor! And you even won the Nobel Quirk Prize, I'm so happy I get to make your acquaintance! You're a true genius, and I couldn't ask for more!" She hadn't realized it, but in her excited muttering she had walked further into the room, her fists pumping with energy and her smile getting larger with each passing second. She felt a few happy tears come to her eyes in her excitement as she bowed to the man quickly in greeting. "I-I'M SO MOVED! THANK YOU!"

"Heh..." Izuku heard a soft laughter behind her as she straightened up, and blushed a bright red as she glanced back at Micheal, before David stepped forwards.

"Well, it looks like I don't have to introduce myself." His Japanese was flawless, and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes as the professor smiled down at her.

"S-SORRY!" Izuku bowed again in apology, "I got too excited! I apologize!"

"It's alright, don't worry!" David laughed happily as he waved a hand at her. Izuku caught the sound of a quiet cough from All Might, and lifted her head up a bit, wondering if he was alright. It had been about an hour since they arrived, his muscle form had to be putting a strain on him... "Ehm..." She looked up at David as he spoke, and saw him smiling down at her as she straightened up fully. "It's been a long time since I last saw All Might, would it be alright if we had some time to talk alone?"

"O-Of course!" Izuku nodded her head to David, and glance at All Might worriedly, but he gave her a nod that meant he was okay.

"Micheal...!" David smiled over at his son, and Izuku turned to look at him curiously, "Could you show Miss Midoriya around I-Expo?"

"Of course!" Micheal grinned brightly as he stepped up and gave a thumbs up to his father.

"I-Is that okay...?" Izuku looked up at him curiously, but he smiled down at her warmly.

"I'm honored to be able to walk around with a future hero," He told her with a nod, "Kind of like a date, I suppose!" He let out a soft laugh, and Izuku felt her cheeks redden in embarrassment. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Y-Yes...!" Izuku nodded her head rapidly, "Th-though a date, I've... I don't think... I uhm..."

"Relax, friends can go one dates with each other." Micheal laughed happily as he lead the way out of the lab. Izuku waved goodbye to All Might as she left, but hurrying after Micheal down the massive hallway that they were in. Izuku looked around at the inside, seeing the different places security doors were in, before Micheal spoke up again. "What would you like me to call you?" He asked casually, and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "Midoriya? Izuku?"

"Ah uhm..." Izuku blushed a soft pink and scratched her cheek in thought. "A lot of my friends call me Izuchan, I guess..." She looked up at Micheal curiously and he smiled at her brightly. "Or Deku."

"Deku...?" He looked confused by that, and Izuku laughed a bit as they continued down the hallway. "That's a strange nickname... Maybe I'll stick with Izuchan, if that's alright? You can call me Micheal, Mike, or what ever you prefer!"

"Ah," Izuku thought that over, and tapped a finger to her chin in thought. "Then... Is Michan alright?" She asked curiously and he let out a small laugh.

"Yes, that's perfect!" He told her with a grin, and she smiled back at him brightly. "How did you get the nickname Deku, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well..." Izuku blushed a soft red as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. "I have this childhood friend, you see... He gave me the name when we were kids..." She looked up down the hallway, and felt a warm smile spread across her lips.

"Sounds kinda mean, doesn't it..?" Micheal asked curiously, and Izuku shook her head a bit. "Doesn't it mean something like..."

"A person who is useless," She explained, and looked up at him with a grin. "But, The meaning changed over time. Now... It means never giving up!" She raised a proud fist, and Micheal laughed a bit as they stepped outside. "It's also the Hero name I've chosen." She smiled warmly as she looked up at the bright blue sky, and held her hand up to keep the sun out of her eyes. "And I wear it proudly... I'm glad he gave me the nickname, I don't think I could have picked a better one."

"Sounds like you really trust him." Micheal grinned at her, and Izuku nodded her head and smiled back at him proudly.

"Yeah, I trust him a lot!" The two of them continued their journey towards the pavilion. Izuku's emerald eyes were looking all around at the colorful buildings they were approaching, seeing some more theme park like rides as they walked. She glanced back at the large tower they had just left, and scratched her cheek. "So that was your father's lab?" She asked curiously, and looked up at Micheal.

"Him and some other Professor's share that building, it's the main one for more serious research projects" Micheal grinned proudly, and Izuku nodded her head as she continued to look around at all the different buildings. Some were purple, others were a bright green, with some oranges and yellows painted in fun designs.

"This place is amazing..." She said with wide eyes as she tried to take it all in. "It's really hard to believe this is a man-made island..."

"Well, we do have all the facilities of a large city," Micheal laughed out as they walked beside each other. She saw an Owl mascot running around and greeting some children, and giggled a bit as she saw happy families taking photo's. "Just about the only thing we can't do is travel."

"Really...?" Izuku paused and looked up at him curiously.

"It's because all the scientists and their families here have a contract of confidentiality." Micheal held up a finger, and grinned at her brightly. "To keep information from leaking out and getting to the wrong kind of people, we live here year round. I grew up on this island!"

"That's amazing," Izuku looked back around the island. "Growing up in this kind of place, it must have been fun!"

"In a way, yeah." Micheal chuckled at her, before they were both startled by an ear piercing roar. Izuku whipped her head around, her eyes lighting up in excitement as she recognized the sound, and spotted a large dinosaur like creature wearing a long white jacket with flames on it.

"NO WAY!" She cried out excitedly as her fists began pumping up and down. "IT'S THE MONSTER HERO: GODZILLO!"

"He must have been invited by a sponsor..." Micheal said curiously as a crowd gathered to watch the hero walk through the pavilion. Each step he took shook the ground a tiny bit, and Izuku felt her whole body buzz with excitement. "To show off their newest items and sign autographs... Stuff like that. It looks like there are a lot of different events."

"I-EXPO IS AMAZING!" Izuku cried out excitedly as she began jumping up and down. Micheal turned to look at her, and laughed as he saw how much energy she had.

"There's a party with all the industry guests tonight, too!" He continued to laugh as Izuku's jumping persisted, and she looked over at him curiously. "You'll be at that event too, right? Since you came with Uncle Might."

"Ah," Izuku paused in her jumping, and looked up in thought. "Was that why he asked me to bring formal clothes...?" She thought out loud curiously, before Micheal began leading the way again down the cobbled pathway.

"Ah, Izuchan!" Izuku turned to look at Micheal as he turned to head towards one of the biggest buildings she had seen so far. It looked like a castle straight out of a fantasy movie, but with modern parts here and there. "You should definitely check out this building!" She looked to Micheal as he excitedly jogged towards the building and pointed up at it. She nodded her head excitedly once again, before she hurried after her new friend into the strange building.

"Wow..." Her eyes lit up in wonder now as she saw the inside was dimly lit with floating blue orbs. She looked around the fantastical place, before noticing displays along the walls. "Are these... The newest Hero items?! ALL IN ONE PLACE?!" She pointed at a near by display, and Micheal let out a laugh and nodded his head.

"Look at this one!" He ran towards a massive UFO type vehicle and pointed up at it. "This multipurpose vehicle can fly, of course..." HE turned to look up at a screen and Izuku looked up at it as well and saw a video playing of the contraption. "But it can also move underwater!"

"WOW!" Izuku cried out excitedly, and began her bouncing of happiness once again.

"And over here...!" Micheal ran towards a water tank that went from the ceiling towards the basement. Izuku ran after him excitedly, and a type of diving suit began floating downwards. "You can wear this diving suit up to seven THOUSAND meters in the deep sea!"

"SO DEEP!" Izuku cried out as she touched the glass and looked downwards as the suit continued it path into the dark depths of the basement.

"And this...!" Izuku turned around as Micheal grabbed a helmet from a near by display and put it on her head for her. "These goggles are equipped with 36 different sensors that link to cameras!"

"I CAN SEE TOO MUCH!" Izuku cried out as she was bombarded with many different video feeds, including one of her own face. She panicked a bit as she saw the high def close up of herself, and hurriedly pulled off the helmet while Micheal tried to hold in his laughter. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he burst out laughing as he pointed a finger at her and she looked up at a screen and saw her hair was a mess.

"Oh geez," She blushed a bright red as she set the helmet down and hurriedly tried to fix it. "These hero items..." She looked up at Micheal as he regained his composure, and smiled at him. "They're all so amazing."

"They are." HE nodded his head as they continued to walk around and look at the different displays. "You know, almost everything here was created based on things my Dad patented."

"That's even more amazing!" Izuku cried out as they walked past a floating robot that some kids were excitedly pointing at.

"Each and every item here helps heroes around the world in their work..." Izuku looked back at Micheal, and saw a warm happy grin on his face. She followed his gaze to see some more people interacting with his father's work, and felt a warm smile creep up on her lips.

"You really admire your Dad, don't you?" Izuku asked curiously, though she knew the answer.

"Hah..." She watched Micheal blush a soft pink, before he turned to smile down at her. "That's because it's my dream to become a scientist like him!" Izuku felt a warmth bubble in her chest as they continued their tour through the building, and she looked up at the different inventions all around her. "What about your Dad...?"

"Ah.." Izuku was a bit caught off guard by that question, and she nervously scratched her cheek as they stopped in front of a large robot. "He uhm..." She looked at the ground in front of her, and thought about his question for a moment. She had never really spoken to anyone about her father before... Other than Katsuki. She lowered her hand, and looked up at Micheal, a sad smile spreading across her face. "He went missing when I was very young."

"I-I'm sorry!" Izuku watched a panicked frown cross the older boy's face. "I-I didn't mean to ask something so painful..."

"It's okay!" Izuku gave him a reassuring smile, and waved her hand at him. "It stopped being painful a long time ago! Besides, I still have a few memories of him." She turned to look up at the giant robot. "He always had a kind smile on his face... He also gave me my name." She glanced up at Micheal, seeing he was still frowning a bit, before she grinned at him warmly. "Enough about me! You go to the Academy here, right? What's that like?"

"Ah," Micheal blushed a bit and looked up at the robot. "Well, I'm in my third year. I major in Hero Item Research, and every day I learn something new. The I-Island Academy is where all those who want to become scientists want to go, and I'm lucky enough to be here." He let out a nervous laugh, and rubbed the back of his head. "But I still have a long way to go! I definitely need to study more..." Izuku watched him look up at the Robot, and she could almost see all of his hopes in dreams in his eyes as he gazed at the mechanical wonder.

"Me too," Izuku laughed out, and held up her right fist. "I have to work harder to become like All Might."

"You really love Uncle Might, don't you?" Micheal asked as he leaned forwards, and Izuku blushed a bright pink as she looked at him. "You were so enthusiastic earlier, it really surprised me!"

"AH!" Izuku felt her cheeks turn red and burn hot, before she shyly looked away. "I-I'm sorry! I couldn't help it... I have a bad habit of muttering when I'm interested in something..."

"You look like you're having fun, Izuchan." Izuku froze instantly at the sound of the familiar voice in her ear, and turned her head slowly, only to be met with large analyzing brown eyes.

"O-O-OCHACHAN?!" Izuku cried out in surprise, and threw herself back. Micheal quickly steadied her from behind, as she stared in horror and amazement at the sight of her best friend in her hero costume, grinning at her. "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"You look like you're having fun..." Uraraka giggled, and looked up at Micheal, before looking back at Izuku, who was paling in horror now.

"Y-You said it again..." Izuku stuttered out, still a bit shell shocked from the surprise.

"Izuchan." Heard another familiar voice and Izuku felt her head turn mechanically to look at her tallest friend, Yaoyorozu in her hero costume. She saw a knowing smile on her face, and felt herself pale even more. "You looked like you were having a lot of fun."

"Izuchan..." Izuku's gaze snapped to Jirou who was beside her, and she swore her heart stopped. "I heard a lot... You're really having a lot of fun."

"Are these your friends?" Izuku turned her head to look up at Micheal who stood behind her, and she finally unfroze and stood up straight, nodding her head rapidly.

"Yes! They're my best friends!" Izuku cried out, and gestured to the small group of girls. "And classmates from school!"

"Yes, best friends!" Uraraka beamed happily as she hugged Izuku around the shoulders and pressed her cheek to the smaller girl's affectionately. "We tell each other everything!"

"Ah..." Izuku blushed a bright red as Micheal smiled at them warmly. "This is Micheal...!" Izuku pointed at the tall boy, "He was showing me around the expo!"

"That's right!" Micheal grinned brightly and gave them a thumbs up. "My Dad and Uncle Might are—"

"WHAAAAAA!" Izuku cried out and was in Micheal's face in an instant, clapping a hand over his mouth. He looked down at her in confusion, and she held a finger to her lips before pulling him off to the side hurriedly.

"Please..." Izuku begged in a hushed whisper to Micheal who raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't tell them I came here will All Might...!"

"Why's that...?" Micheal asked curiously, and Izuku bowed her head.

"It's... Hard to explain, but they really can't know..." Izuku begged him with her head bowed, before she looked up at him pleadingly. "I'm sorry..."

"Okay... Got it." Micheal nodded his head, looking like he was in thought, before he turned to the group of her friends with a bright smile. "Izuchan and I are E-mail pals!" He grinned brightly at the group of girls, and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on the back of her neck.

"E-mail Pals...?" The others asked curiously, and Izuku felt a wave of relief wash over her, as they seemed to be buying the lie.

"Yes! We met on a message board for Hero Items a few years ago!" Micheal grinned as he patted Izuku on the head. "We like to talk about all sorts of things Heroes could use, and I sent her an invitation to come to I-Expo!"

"How like you." Uraraka giggled as she looked at Izuku, and the other two smiled at her warmly. "Why didn't you say you were coming? We couldn't get a hold of you yesterday when we had a contest on who got to go with Yaoyorozu!"

"Sorry!" Izuku cried out, and laughed nervously. "It was kind of out of the blue and my flight left right away last night! I barely had time to pack!" Izuku felt a pang of pain in her chest... It wasn't entirely a lie, but she didn't like hiding things from her closest friends.

"My bad, my bad!" Micheal laughed out as he hugged her gently around the shoulders with one arm. "I didn't mean to spring it on you like that, but I really wanted you to come!"

"Why haven't you mentioned Micheal before...?" Uraraka asked curiously. They all left the building as a group to go to a cafe, with Yaoyorozu chatting away with Micheal happily as they did. "He's really nice! And..." Uraraka nudged Izuku in the side gently. "He's really cute too..."

"O-Ochachan!" Izuku blushed a flaming red, and tried to fan her face to cool it down. "I-It's not like that with him, please..." Izuku waved a hand worriedly at her friend, and she continued to grin at her knowingly. "We only knew each other through email, and I've always wanted to come here, he was just..." Izuku looked away from her friend, and at the others. Micheal laughed happily with Jirou and Yaoyorozu, and she looked down at her feet. "He's just showing me around, there's honestly nothing."

"I wonder what Explodo-Boy would think." Uraraka said with a humm of thought, and Izuku felt her whole body turn red. "He'd be in a full rage, for sure."

"Wh-what does Kacchan have to do with this?" Izuku asked in a panic and Uraraka laughed happily.

"I never pegged you as the type to juggle two boys!" the slightly taller girl teased and Izuku shook her head furiously.

"Y-You know I love Kacchan!" Izuku cried out to her, and Uraraka held back her giggles as best as she could at the sight of her flustered friend. "Michan is just a friend! Why would you say that?"

"Michan? You're that close?" Uraraka continued to tease and Izuku let out a groan.

"He's my friend, it's hard to say Micheal..." Izuku looked up at Uraraka worriedly.

"I know, I know." Uraraka laughed out, and poked her friend's bright red cheek. "I just want you to be happy, and do whats right for yourself."

"Thanks." Izuku laughed a bit, and nodded her head. "But really, I don't see him that way."

"Too bad..." Izuku and Uraraka jumped in surprise, and looked at Jirou who had fallen back to walk beside them. "He's a real catch... Foreign boys are really good looking."

"K-KYOCHAN!" Izuku cried out, and clapped her hands over her face to hide her embarrassment as the other two giggled.

Micheal lead them to a peaceful Cafe in the Pavilion, and the group took their seats at some tables that were thankfully shaded from the summer heat due to some umbrellas. Izuku let out a sigh as she relaxed in her chair, while the others chatted happily.

"Wow," Micheal grinned at Jirou, Uraraka and Yaoyorozu with a bright smile that could make any girl melt. "So you've all had experience working with Pro Heroes?"

"Just training and going on patrol!" Uraraka said with a shy wave of her hand before she took a sip of her iced tea.

"I got caught up in an incident, but all I did was evacuate people." Jirou sighed out as she stirred a fruit looking drink with her straw.

"For some reason..." Yaoyorozu sighed out as she touched her cheek shyly with her fingers. "I ended up being in a TV commercial..."

"That's all still amazing!" Micheal's grin didn't dull as he beamed at the girls. "What about you Izuchan?"

"Ah..." Izuku looked at the others who had worried expression on their faces, and she blushed a soft pink. "Nothing too special... I just got involved with an incident and ended up in the hospital. Nothing Heroic..." She looked away from the others as she remembered her battle with the Hero Killer not long ago.

"That's awful.." Micheal frowned at her, but Uraraka leaned in.

"She was in the Hosu incident." She pointed her finger up at the sky, and smiled a bit nervously. "It's very rare that students end up in that kind of situation..."

"A bit of a freak accident, really." Yaoyorozu sighed out, as the girls looked at a nervous Izuku. She had kept her promise to never talk to anyone about it, but they were all looking at her worriedly.

"It was just a couple of bruises and cuts, nothing to worry about!" Izuku let her nerves get the best of her as she let out a small laugh.

"Tomorrow..." Yaoyorozu spoke up, and Izuku thanked her mentally for doing so. "We're planning on going to the pavillion where the Academy's exhibit is!"

"Yes!" Uraraka beamed happily at Micheal who smiled at them all, "I'm really looking forward to it! Visiting different school can be fun! DO you have anything there on display as well?"

"Yes, of co-" Micheal was cut off as a drink was placed in front of Izuku.

"Thanks for waiting." The group turned their heads with a snap at the familiar voice, and Izuku's eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at Kaminari in a waiter's uniform.

"K-Kaminari?!" The girls exclaimed, before they all looked down, and saw another familiar face. "and Mineta?!"

"What are you two doing here?" Jirou asked the question that was on everyone's minds as they looked at their classmates.

"They needed some temporary staff for the expo, so we applied!" Kaminari grinned at the table with a thumbs up.

"We can go see the expo on our breaks, and also get paid." Mineta continued, and rubbed his thumb under his nose. "Not to mention... We can even have wonderful meetings with cute girls who are attending!" He grinned proudly at the group of girls as he looked around the table, before his eyes landed on Micheal. "what..." They watched his eyes widen in horror. "WHOSE THIS GUY?! HOW DID HE GET A HAREM OF BEAUTIES AROUND HIM SO EASILY?! AND MY BEAUTIES ON TOP OF TH-" He was cut off by a earphone jack slamming him in the face.

"C-Classmates of yours..?" Micheal asked in confusion, and the girls all let out a sigh and nodded their heads.

"We're in the Hero Course at Yuuei!" Kaminari laughed proudly as he held Mineta up off the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING AROUND AND TALKING FOR?!" The girls all turned their heads in disbelief at the sound of another familiar voice. Their eyes went wide with shock as they saw some one running towards them at full speed. "IF YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THE MONEY, THEN WORK HARDER!"

"I-IDA?!" Uraraka and Izuku cried out in surprise as their friend over shot in his stop, and sped past them, kicking up the wind. "You're here too?!"

"I come from a family of heroes." Iida said with a huff as he came back on a dime and slid to a stop in front of Kaminari and Mineta. "We received an invitation from I-Expo, but my family was busy, so I'm the only one who came."

"You too?" Yaoyorozu asked curiously, before smiling. "I also received invitations because my father holds some of I-Expo's sponsrs' stock."

"Yeah," Jirou grinned brightly, and looked over at their class president. "Because of that, Yao-momo had two extra invites, so we held a Rock-Paper-Scissors game that Uraraka and I won."

"Tsuyuchan, Minachan and Toruchan all came to the island too." Uraraka grinned happily.

"We're all planning on walking around together once it's open to the public tomorrow." Yaoyorozu giggled happily, and Izuku smiled at the others, glad that the rest of their friends could come as well.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Micheal asked curiously as he looked at the group of classmates.

"Would you?!" Uraraka asked excitedly, before looking at Izuku with a bright knowing grin.

"Of course!" Micheal beamed happily as everyone thanked him, and Izuku let out a groan and put a hand over her face.

"Hold on! We want to go too!" Mineta and Kaminari called out excitedly.

"I can show everyone around, no problem!" Micheal grinned at them and gave the boys a thumbs up. The boys thanked him profusely, and Izuku watched them curiously as they moved to the side, whispering to each other about how they could get girls that Micheal attracted to him.

"Hah..." Izuku let out a small sigh, before she was startled by a loud explosion. "What..." Izuku whipped her head around in a small panic with the others to see a loud mountain looking building. "What was that...?!" She cried out, and Micheal stood up from his seat.

"It's the Arena," He gave some money to Kaminari for the drinks. "They're holding a competition for up coming heroes, let's go look!" He hurriedly started running off towards the building, and all of the girls as well as Iida followed after him excitedly. They entered the arena as another loud explosion went off, and Izuku ran over to the railing to get a better look at the mountainous area. She saw waterfalls and a lake among the dark brown rocks, as well as some screens above the arena.

"**CLEAR TIME, 33 SECONDS!"** The announcer woman called out excitedly as smoke filled the screens. **"IN EIGHTH PLACE, KIRISHIMA EIJIRO!"**

"KIRISHIMA?!" The girls all cried out in surprise, and Izuku's jaw fell open a bit.

"Ah..." Micheal looked up at the screens curiously, before looking down at Izuku. "Is he also...?"

"He's from our class as well!" Uraraka grinned brightly as Izuku watched in awe while Kirishima got off the battle stage.

"**NOW, THE NEXT CHALLENGER IS..."**

"K-K-K..." Izuku was sure her eyes were about to pop out of her head now, and the others worried about her state for a moment as she leaned over the railing. "KACCHAN?!"

"Another classmate...?" Micheal asked the others curiously. They all let out a collective sigh, and nodded their heads. "Wow, what a coincidence!"

"**NOW, VILLAIN ATTACK!"** Izuku watched Katsuki strut over to the starting point on the battle stage, and she felt her hands shake a bit. She didn't expect to see him on I-Island of all places, and he was taking part in this competition? She watched him take his battle stance, and held her breath. **"READY?! GO!"** He took off from the ground with a loud bang, and Izuku could feel the wave of heat that came from his explosions. It kicked up the air around her and she felt it ruffle her hair as she watched Katsuki blast up into the air, before slamming an explosion on a robot target. One down... Two... Four... Five... Each target went down with a loud boom as her childhood friend rocketed around the stadium with great speed.

"DIIIIE!" Katsuki had a grin on his face as he obliterated each robot he came into contact with.

"Die...?" Izuku looked up at him as he continued to climb higher and higher on the mountain battle ground stage. With one final explosion, pebbles rained down on the stage as the announcer stared at the top in awe.

"**Amazing..."** She seemed just as star struck as the rest of them were, **"AMAAAAAZING! HE CLEARED IT IN 15 SECONDS! HE'S IN FIRST PLACE!" **Izuku watched Katsuki land with a thunk on the starting point, and he wore a proud grin on his face as he stood up to walk away.

"That's a new record..." Micheal said in awe as he leaned on the railing next to Izuku with Uraraka. "That kind of guy, he's definitely going to be an amazing Hero one day."

"Yeah..." Izuku couldn't help the proud smile that crossed her face, and she felt her cheeks heat up into a bright red.

"Oh... Deku-chan!" Izuku blinked in surprise as she looked to Kirishima and saw him waving in their direction. "Urachan! Oh wow, Iida, Yaoyorozu and Jirou too?! What are-"

"DEKU?!" Izuku snapped her head around in a panic as Kirishima was cut off, and she saw Katsuki's ruby red eyes locked on, and he blasted off the ground. The three of them leaning on the railing stumbled back in shock as he grabbed hold of it, and glared at Izuku with fire in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He snapped angrily at her, but she let out a nervous laugh as she held her hands up in surrender.

"K-Kacchan, You're going to break the railing..." She stepped towards him a bit and he began shaking the railing violently.

"THIS DOESN'T LOOK LIKE SHOPPING WITH YOUR MOM!" He shouted at her, and Izuku felt herself pale a bit. "IT SURE AS HELL DOESN'T LOOK LIKE EXTRA CLASSES OR SUMMER HOMEWORK EITHER! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE?!"

"Ah, I invited her!" Micheal stepped forwards and smiled nervously at Katsuki whose ruby red glare snapped onto it's new target. "We're E-mail pals, I invited her to the expo as my guest! My name's-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Katsuki snapped angrily and Micheal laughed a bit nervously.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku's angry tone shocked everyone as she put her hands on her hips. "Don't yell at Michan like that! You don't even know him!"

"HAAAAH?! _MICHAN?!_" He growled out the name in a mocking tone. "When the hell did you get an E-mail pal?! What the hell even is that?! And Why have you never told me about him before?!"

"I-I don't have to tell you everything!" Izuku cried out, blushing a soft pink as she stormed towards Katsuki. "And stop yelling and mangling the railing! People are watching you know, and you're in first place!"

"TCH," Katsuki seemed to snap in anger at her comment and he hopped over the railing and glared down at her. "So you flew half way across the ocean just to meet up with some foreigner guy you barely know?!"

"Th-that's not why I flew here!" Izuku cried out, her cheeks turning a flaming red. "I'm here because it's I-Expo, and I want to be the Symbol of Peace one day!"

"THIS IS WHAT I MEANT ABOUT YOU BEING SIMPLE!" Katsuki poked the middle of her forehead with his finger as he ground his teeth in anger. "LOOK WHERE IT GOT YOU, WHAT IF I WASN'T HERE?! HUH?!"

"... I take it they're close friends?" Micheal asked Uraraka as the two childhood friends began to bicker back and forth with each other, while Iida slid in between their argument, trying to calm the angry Katsuki down.

"I'd say more like rivals," Jirou laughed from the side, and Uraraka crossed her arms.

"It's more like a child who doesn't know how to share." The brunette sighed out as Katsuki tried to continue his argument with Izuku.

"Kirishima...!" Yaoyorozu called out to the red head down below, and the others turned away from the heated argument to watch. "Did you both receive invitations to the expo, too?"

"No," Kirishima grinned up at the group above him, and put his hands on his hips proudly. "Bakugou was the only one invited since he won the Yuuei sports festival!" He grinned proudly, and pointed his thumb at himself. "He just invited me because he had a plus one!"

"You..." Izuku looked up at Katsuki with a hurt expression, and everyone turned to look at the argument that came to a sudden halt. "... You had an extra invitation...?"

"Wha..." Katsuki seemed a bit caught off guard by the sudden change in emotion. The girls watched him squirm mentally as he looked down at Izuku, before looking at Iida for help, who shook his head. "Y-You said you had stupid plans! Besides, you're already here! What's the big deal?!"

"You know better than anyone that I would've said yes to coming here with you!" Izuku cried out at Katsuki, who looked shocked by that exclamation. The rest of the group collectively held their breath, while Micheal seemed a bit confused by the whole situation. "I've always wanted to go to I-Expo! I would have swam here if I had too!"

"... You... Only wanted to..." Katsuki's rage seemed to be refueled as he glared down at her. "Come with me, because of the Expo...?"

"OF COURSE!" Izuku cried out, and the group let out a collective sigh.

"Ehm..." Kirishima called out from down below, and everyone turned to look down at him as Katsuki's rage continued to bubble. "Does... Anyone else want to try the course?!"

"It's no use!" Katsuki snapped angrily, and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "None of these idiots will do better than I did! Right, DEKU?!" HE looked down at her challenginly, and Izuku frowned up at him, remembering his amazing score from moments ago.

"Yeah," She looked away from him, frowning sadly. "You're probably right..."

"Buuut..." Uraraka stepped up behind her, and glared at Katsuki darkly, before putting a hand on Izuku's shoulder comfortingly. "You won't know until you try."

"Yeah... You're right..." Izuku sighed out, before pausing. "Wait-"

"Then go for it!" Uraraka cried out happily as she hurried Izuku to the railing and patted her back. "Show that insensitive idiot whose stronger!"

"Ah..." Izuku looked up at her friend nervously, before glancing at the others. They all nodded their heads excitedly, and she turned to look at the course. "... Alright," She sighed out, a small smile forming on her lips as she leaped over the edge and hurried to the starting point.

"**OOH! We've got a new challenger coming in!"** The announcer woman smiled at Izuku who took a deep breath as she got ready. **"Just what kind of results will she get?!"**

Izuku bent her knees and clenched her fists as she activated One for All in full cowl. She had decided to do this, so she had to do it properly. Some of Katsuki's comments stung a little bit, and she had to show him... Show him she was strong.

"Come on One for All..." She whispered to herself as the Announcer raised her hand. "FULL COWLING!" She cried out as she charged all her limbs up, and a burst of air swirled around her. Arcs of green lightning shot off her body and crackled in the air.

"**VILLAIN ATTACK! READY..."** The woman brought her hand down, and Izuku took a sharp intake of breath. **"GO!"**

"YEAH! GO IZUCHAN!" Uraraka cried out as the small green haried hero took off with a loud crack of thunder. She moved faster than most could follow, and the brunette clapped excitedly with the others from the stands above.

"Wow..." Micheal breathed out as he watched, and Uraraka grinned up at him, before she heard a clicking sound to the left. She saw Katsuki's eyes flick away just as she looked at him, and a grin spread across her face.

"Don't complain if you lose..." Uraraka chimed out as they watched Izuku bounce all around the stage, kicking and punching the robots to smithereens as she went.

"I won't lose..." Katsuki snapped angrily, and Uraraka shook her head.

"That's not what I mean..." She looked up at Katsuki, and saw his expression darken instantly.

"I said..." Katsuki growled out, and he glared down at her, sending a small chill up Uraraka's spine. "I wont lose."

"**THIS IS AMAZING!" ** They looked back up at the battle stage,and Izuku smashed through the last robot with a powerful punch and a look of full concentration on her face. **"FIFTEEN SECONDS! IT'S A TIE FOR FIRST PLACE!"**

"Hah..." Izuku slid to a stop in the dirt, and turned her head as she heard the gasps and cheers from the stands. The last bit of electricity that sparked off her skin left with a crack, and she smiled nervously as the crowd applauded.

"IZUCHAN! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Uraraka cried out happily from above as Izuku went to leave the stage. She looked up at the others and waved happily at them with a bright smile on her face. She saw the awed look in Micheal's eyes as he watched her, before they seemed to start processing some information. Izuku felt a nervous sweat on the back of her neck as she took the stairs up to the stands, and both Uraraka and Jirou hurried over to her, to squeeze her in an excited hug.

"That was truly amazing, Midoriya!" Iida said with a proud smile, while Yaoyorozu nodded behind him.

"You totally beat me!" Kirishima laughed happily, "A tie for first place, huh?!" Everyone turned to look at Katsuki who was vibrating with irritation now.

"Ah, I was about half a second behind," Izuku said with a nervous smile, and everyone looked down at her curiously. "He beat me by at least .33 of a second..."

"No one's counting that though," Uraraka said with a frown.

"Tch," Katsuki grumbled as he turned to look at Izuku, his arms crossed in anger. "Just take the fucking score! They weren't counting the damn decimals!"

"But..." Izuku paled a bit as Katsuki turned away from her.

"... Just accept it." Uraraka said with a giggle, and Izuku blushed a bright red. "I guess it's pretty neat... Having the same score as Kacchan." Izuku let out her own giggle, while the rest of the group looked at Katsuki in concern as his palms exploded suddenly.

"QUIT YOUR GIGGLING AND PAY ATTENTION!" He snapped loudly at the group.

"**WOW! WOW! WOOOOOO!" **The group of teenagers heard the announcer squeal with delight, and Izuku suddenly felt cold as the temperature in the arena dropped rapidly. They all turned to look at the mountainous battle stage, and were all shocked by the familiar sight of it being completely encased in ice. **"FOURTEEN SECONDS! HE'S JUMPED TO THE TOP!"**

"TODOROKI?!" The group called out collectively, and Micheal let out a laugh at how in unison everyone seemed to be.

"Another classmate?" He asked Izuku curiously and she nodded her head rapidly. "You're all so amazing!" He grinned brightly, and all the girls except for Izuku blushed a soft pink. "As expected of future heroes!" He looked back down at the battle stage in excitement.

"... I'd say he's the amazing one..." Kirishima chuckled out beside Izuku, and she looked up at him curiously. "Where did you find this guy?"

"O-Online..." Izuku hurriedly cried out, and the others giggled.

"OI! ICY HOT!" There was a loud boom once again as Katsuki launched himself over the railing again, and Izuku let out a sigh as she leaned on it.

"Bakugou...?" Todoroki looked over at the angry blonde that landed near him, before they both stood tall.

"When the fuck did you get here?!" Katsuki snapped angrily. "Who said you could appear suddenly and try and make everyone think you're amazing?!"

"Ah... Midoriya and the others are here too...?" Todoroki asked curiously, and looked up at the railing. He gave a wave in their direction, and Izuku waved back, wondering who else from their class was laying in wait to surprise them.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Katsuki snapped once again, his palms crackling loudly. "Why the hell are you here, anyway?!"

"I'm here to represent my father..." Todoroki looked at Katsuki curiously, "I guess this explains why I couldn't get a hold of Midoriya... I was going to invite her with me, considering she loves this kind of thing." The calmer teen started walking towards the exit. "I take it..." He glanced up at the railing, seeing Izuku talking to Micheal and pointing at him excitedly. "... She came here alone...?"

"TCH, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Katsuki growled out as he stormed after Todoroki.

"It means..." Todoroki looked back at him with his signature icy stare. "That you let more competition creep up on you." He pointed at Micheal coolly, and Katsuki growled in anger once again.

"THERE IS NO COMPETITION!" He raged as he stormed up the stairs beside Todoroki.

"Not if you keep up that attitude..." Todoroki sighed out as he looked away from him.

"Todoroki...!" Izuku called out as she turned to look at the two boys. One looked like a cold mountain, while the other looked like a fiery volcano as they came up the stairs, both with looks of irritation in their eyes. "You surprised us! But of course you would come, considering your father is Endeavor!"

"Endeavor?!" Micheal asked with wide eyes as he looked at the new addition to the group of classmates. "Really?! That's-"

"THAT SCORE THOUGH!" Izuku cried out, and Micheal looked at her in confusion. Izuku saw the irritated look in Todoroki's eyes melt a bit as he looked down at her. "You completely beat us!"

"IT WAS ONLY A DAMN SECOND!" Katsuki snapped loudly, before Iida slid up and chopped him in the side of the head.

"Listen up!" The class president put his hands on his hips, giving the group a serious look. "We are here as representatives of Yuuei! We must conduct ourselves accordingly and act like proper students!"

"YOU CAN'T BE THE CLASS PRESIDENT EVERY WHERE YOU GO!" Katsuki yelled.

"I HAVE A DUTY TO UPHOLD, AND IT FOLLOWS ME OUTSIDE OF THE CLASSROOM!" Iida protested, and everyone else let out a sigh.

"I'm glad you made it." Todoroki said simply as he approached Micheal and Izuku. "Whose your friend...?" He looked up at the older boy, who was a fair bit taller than him.

"Micheal," the blonde smiled warmly at Todoroki and offered a hand to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I really admire how you took top place." He glanced back at the arena to see the ice being melted by some staff. "Izuchan told me you have a multi-element quirk! It's amazing that you can handle both temperatures so well!"

"Ah..." Todoroki looked down at Izuku who was beaming at him with pride. "Well it's thanks to her, really.." a soft smile crossed his face, and Izuku blushed a bright red.

The group left the arena, and Izuku could feel in the air how much more lively it was now that some of her friends were here. She felt her chest swell with warmth as the familiar laughter and bickering filled her ears, and she giggled softly to herself. They toured the Pavilion's for the rest of the afternoon, and each time a contest came up, the boys felt the need to compete with each other for the top. Some of them Katsuki won, some of them Todoroki took the top in... Occasionally Izuku out shined them both, but what really made her happy was everyone taking an interest in the hero item displays that Micheal showed them. As the sun started to go down, the group made their way back to the Cafe they had gone to earlier.

"**Attention Guests; Today we will be closing at 6 P.M. Thank you very much for coming."**

"Mineta, Kaminari...!" Izuku called out as they approached the Cafe that was shut down for the day. The two of them were sitting on the ground looking defeated, before the looked up at the others. "Good work today!"

"An angel...!" Mineta cried out, and reached out towards her in a groping motion, before Katsuki swiftly smacked him down. "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" The small boy with purple hair looked up at Katsuki, Kirishima and Todoroki who were giving him a disapproving look.

"It doesn't matter when we got here..." Katsuki growled out in anger as he bent over to get eye level with the boy. "What matters is that if you do that again I'll-"

"You both worked hard today!" Iida pushed Katsuki back and smiled at the other two proudly. He held two tickets out to them both, and they looked at them in awe.

"What's this..?" Kaminari asked curiously, and Micheal beamed at them.

"They're invites to the reception Party at the I-Tower!" He pointed at the large tower Izuku and Micheal had first gone too, where his father's lab was. "I had them prepared because you both worked so hard!"

"A god among men!" Mineta cried out happily before him and Kaminari hugged each other.

"I heard that there will be a lot of Pro Heroes at the party, as well." Iida stood up straight as he got the attention of the group. "In order to uphold Yuuei's reputation, please change into your formal clothes and let us attend the party as a group! We will meet at 7pm in Lobby 7 of I-Tower! Please make sure you're on time!"

"Yeeees!" The group of classmates chimed out in unison, before everyone started heading back to their hotels.

"Do you need any help?" Yaoyrozu asked Izuku curiously, but the smaller girl shook her head.

"No, I'll be alright!" Izuku beamed up at her happily. "I brought everything I needed, including my All Might make-up!"

"That guy has a make-up line...?" Todoroki asked curiously, and Jirou let out a sigh.

"Yeah, it's pretty incredible." She commented, and everyone let out a laugh.

"Izuchan," Izuku looked up at Micheal as he stopped for a second where there was a fork in the path, and looked up at him in confusion. "Will you come with me for a second? I want to show you something."

"Ah, sure." Izuku beamed up at him, and everyone held their breaths and glanced over at Katsuki as they heard crackles of explosions, before they felt a chill on their left, and saw Todoroki's right arm was starting to frost up. "I'll see everyone at the lobby!" Izuku looked back at the others and waved at them happily before she broke off from the group with Micheal.

"... WHO THE FUCK EVEN IS THAT GUY?!" Katsuki snapped angrily.

"When did she meet him...?" Todoroki asked curiously, before Uraraka walked up behind them both and patted their backs.

"He's our greatest rival for Izuchan's affection..." She sighed out, "And it's both your fault this happened."

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Katsuki raged angrily, and a loud explosion went off. "I FUCKING HATE THIS STUPID ISLAAAAAND!"


	2. DRESSES AND SECURITY! BATTLE AT I-TOWER!

**HERE WE GO! PART TWO!**

**And I must say, I think my favorite thing about the reviews and comments on this story is everyone begging for more jealous Kacchan.**

**A reminder to join the Facebook group, PLUS ULTRA! FEM IZUKU FANFICTION**

**The Discord is FEM!DEKU DISC**

**And to follow me on tumblr for some juicy picture and small comics, like DETECTIVE AU!**

**Also, a special shout out to my friend Brianna, PLEASE GET BETTER SOON!**

**Thank you everyone for reading my stories,**

**PLUS ULTRA!**

"Who the hell even is that guy?!" Katsuki snapped angrily as he threw his grenade bracers down on a table. He angrily ripped his hero costume off while Kirishima laughed nervously behind him.

"He's her friend," The redhead chuckled as he removed parts of his costume. He heard a thump on the bed and glanced over at Katsuki who had lay down after changing into some casual clothes. "... What are you doing? We have a gala to go to."

"Why the hell should I go to some stupid party?" Katsuki growled in irritation as he lay his arm ovre his eyes. "A bunch of uptight scientists and fancy losers from America... not to mention some shitty heroes who aren't even in the top ten!"

"Well All Might is supposed to be there," Kirishima shimmied his pants off before pulling on some formal ones.

"I don't care about All Might..." Katsuki grumbled and pulled his arm off of his face to glare at the rose decorated ceiling.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kirishima laughed out as he leaned over Katsuki while pulling a black dress shirt on. "You love All Might, and besides, there's gunna be tons of food there."

"I can get food here." Katsuki glared up at the red head before sitting up on the bed. "That way I don't have to talk to some random extra's and clap at speeches I don't give a shit about."

"Deku-chan will be disappointed." Kirishima sighed out as he turned around to look in a mirror while he did up his tie. "I bet she's gunna look super cute too," He glanced at Katsuki in the reflection of the mirror and saw the anger boiling in his eyes.

"That won't make me go anywhere!" Katsuki snapped and looked away from the mirror. "Besides, I didn't even bring fucking formal clothes! It's a waste of time!"

"Aah, I figured you would say that." Kirishima reached inside the closet and held up a hanger with a blood red shirt and vest hanging on it that had a white rose pattern. "So I brought you some too!"

"YOU'RE WAY TOO PREPARED!" Katsuki snapped once again, and Kirishima let out a laugh. "I said I'm not going, so I'm not going!"

"Alright, Alright." Kirishima sighed out as he hung the outfit on the mirror, before pulling on his jacket. He thought for a second, how could he get this guy to go? There was only one way... "I wonder what Micheal looks like in formal wear. He's a pretty good looking guy, I bet when he tries he probably looks like a model." The red heard heard a series of small explosions, and grinned to himself. "He probably asked Deku-chan to be his da-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LETS GO!" Kirishima turned around as Katsuki yelled, while pulling on the formal wear he had brought for his best friend. He let out a laugh as the angry blonde swiftly did up the tie and glared in his direction.

"Why can't you just tell her how you feel?" Kirishima asked with a smug smirk. "I'm sure she'd be-"

"Do you think I'm dumb?" Katsuki snapped as he glared at Kirishima darkly. "After all the shit I did, as if she'd fucking return any feelings." The red head frowned a bit as Katsuki did up the buttons of the vest he was wearing. "But I'm sure as hell not letting that blonde giant fuck head get any closer to her." The blonde yanked on some formal shoes before he stormed towards the door.

"You don't give her enough credit." Kirishima sighed out with a shake of his head. "She's far more understanding than you think. If you don't say something then either Micheal or Todoroki will swoop in and end up sweeping her off her feet." The red head waved a finger at Katsuki who stormed down the hallway ahead of him. "You need to say something, it's hard to watch you tear yourself apart like this. She'll listen to you, Bakubro. You just need to actually talk to-"

"I KNOW!" Katsuki snapped angrily, and Kirishima watched his shoulders tense up. He looked down at the other boy's clenched fists and saw small crackles of explosions in his hands. "I know..." Kirishima was a bit shocked by the sudden depression that fell on his best friend, and he reached a hand out to his shoulder. "I know she'll listen... But I can't help shaking the feeling that it would be out of pity or some weird duty that she has towards her friends."

"Bakubro." Katsuki lifted his head up as Kirishima gave him a firm stare. "I know you're scared of what she might say..."

"I'M NOT SCARED!" Katsuki snapped in defense, but Kirishima's gaze didn't soften.

"But you still need to say it. Like I said, you don't give her enough credit." Kirishima patted his shoulder firmly, before hitting the button on the elevator. "You don't see how she looks at you when you're not looking, how she's always the first to defend your behavior, before even I get a chance to say something." Kirishima glanced over at Katsuki who looked a bit stunned, his mouth even hanging open. "All I'm saying, is you two need to talk properly. Sooner rather than later, and..." The Red Head grinned brightly at the other boy. "I'll support you, no matter what!"

"... Fucking Shitty Hair..." Katsuki snapped, and looked away from him.

"Bakubro." Kirishima laughed, before they got in the elevator, and headed off to I-Tower.

**Make sure you're not late! **

"Heh.." Izuku giggled a bit as she checked her phone, to see a message from All Might. She looked up at Micheal as he lead her inside of a large building. She looked around at the inside as they walked down a hallway, before stopping in front of a secured door. He opened it up with a keypad and smiled back at her.

"This is the campus of the Academy, where I go to school." He walked inside the room and she followed after him. "This is the lab that I use,"

"Whoa..." Izuku's eyes lit up as she glanced inside. There were a few book shelves with many different books written in different languages. Her eyes landed on a couple of machines that she assumed must be fore his research.

"Sorry it's a little messy," The boy laughed shyly as he straightened some books on his desk.

"It looks professional, actually." Izuku said with wide eyes as she spun in a circle, trying to take the whole room in. There was another machine on the roof, and what looked like an incubator on the other side of the room. "I can't believe you get to do research in a place like this..." She leaned in to take a closer look at what looked like a super computer. Her eyes caught the glimmer of something shiny, and she turned to look up at the top of a bookshelf. She could see 7 large trophy's, and her eyes widened again. "Micheal... You're really talented, aren't you...?"

"Actually... I wasn't getting very good grades." Micheal laughed shyly as he opened up a storage closet. "That's why I studied really hard." He pulled out a box inside, and began rummaging through it for a moment. "It's because, I wanted to become a hero no matter what."

"A Pro Hero...?" Izuku asked curiously as she walked over to watch him look through the room. He moved onto another box, and pulled it out to check it.

"No, I gave that up early. I'm Quirkless, after all." Micheal laughed out again, but Izuku felt a pang of familiarity in her chest. She frowned as she watched Micheal continue to look through the closet, and put her hand over her chest. "I didn't have a quirk, even after turning five. Dad took me to a doctor, and I was told I was the type that would never develop one."

"Micheal..." Izuku looked down at her feet, and felt a nervous sweat on the side of her cheek. She thought back to her childhood, how defeated she felt after being told something similar. She felt small tears collect in the corners of her eyes, "I-I'm sorry..."

"Hmm..?" Micheal stepped out of the closet with a box in his hands, and looked at her curiously. "What's the matter?"

"Ah, n-nothing..." Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes, and swiftly removed her tears. She looked away from Micheal who raised an eyebrow at her, and she frowned again. "It's just... to be told that you didn't have what everyone around you had naturally..."

"Of course, I was shocked." Izuku glanced up at Micheal as he smiled at her warmly. "But I had a goal that was close to me." He looked over at the photo's he had displayed on his book shelf. "My Dad... He didn't have a quirk that would let him be a Hero either." Izuku glanced at the photos herself as Micheal stepped closer to her. "But he supports Uncle Might and other Heroes with the power of science. It's indirect, but he is fighting for peace."

"... Someone... Who helps heroes..." Izuku thought that over, and looked up at Micheal.

"Yes," Micheal chuckled happily as he looked at the photo's of him and his father through the years. "That's the way I hope to become a hero. Now, look at this." He put the box he was holding on the table and removed the lid. Izuku leaned over to see a metallic red bracelet inside with a small black button on it. "I made this support item before, while watching Uncle Might."

"All Might...?" Izuku asked curiously as Micheal took it out of the box, before turning to her with a warm grin on his face. He took her right hand, and removed her glove for her, before lifting it up.

"Try pressing this panel..." He told her as he attached the bracelet to her wrist, before pointing at the small black button on the bracelet. Izuku blushed a fiery red as she looked at the accessory, before tapping the button.

"Whoa...!" Izuku cried out in surprise as it glowed white, before the bracelet moved and seemed to ravel up her arm like a ribbon. It even went across her hand and through her fingers, completely covering her forearm as well, before it shone brightly and tightened around her limb. When it was done, it was a shiny bright red, and Izuku lifted her arm up to look at the support item on her arm. "This is..."

"If I had to give it a name," Micheal laughed out as Izuku flexed her arm and tightened her fist to admired the gadget. "I'd call it _Full Gauntlet_, I think." Izuku looked over at Micheal who was beaming at her warmly still. "When I first met you and saw the scars on your hand, and saw how you seemed to be limiting your Quirk on purpose at the Battle Arena... I thought..." He looked down at the ground, a small frown on his lips. "That maybe your Quirk is too strong, and your Body can't keep up." Izuku was surprised as she straightened up as she lowered her arm. She hadn't realized it, but all those analyzing and thoughtful looks he had been sending her way, he was thinking about all that? Micheal straightened up himself, and smiled at her warmly again.

"This Full Gauntlet is strong enough to take the full power of Uncle Might's punches, three times." He walked over to her, and lifted her arm up, to touch the red metal that encased it now. "If you wear this, I think you'll be able to use your full power."

"My... Full power..." Izuku looked at her arm, and smiled to herself.

"Please, use this." She looked up at Micheal as he held her hand gently in his.

"But..." Izuku fretted a bit, "Isn't this something important...?"

"That's why I want you to use it." He smiled at her brightly, and Izuku blushed a fiery red as her heart pounded in her chest. "Become a wonderful hero who can save people in trouble, okay?"

"I-I will," Izuku looked away from him shyly, and felt a bit nervous. She didn't know another boy could shake her heart as easily as Katsuki could.

"Ah, The time." Izuku looked back up at Micheal as he glanced at his watch. "We should hurry, we're going to be late for the Gala!" He ran towards the door, and Izuku hurried after him nervously. "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you so long!"

"Th-that's alright!" Izuku cried out as they ran out of the academy building. "I'm glad you did! I'll meet you there!" She called out as she ran in the direction of her hotel, and Micheal waved at her as he took off in a different direction him.

She took off with a bang and used her quirk to hurry to the hotel. She ran up the stairs instead of using the elevator, and swiftly threw open the door to her room. Like a tornado, she tore apart her suit case and make-up bag hurriedly as she changed. She quickly did her hair in two braids, and pulled them back tightly to pin the rest into a messy bun. With practice, she had gotten a bit better with make-up, and she swiftly applied the powders and liquids to her face with precision.

"I'm gunna be late..." She groaned as she hopped around the room in one high heeled shoe while she grabbed her cellphone and shoved it into the pocket of her dress. She pulled on the other shoe as she hopped, and grabbed the dark blue shawl off her bed before she hurried out of the hotel room and down the stairs. She ran down the sidewalk towards I-Tower as she flattened out her burgundy pin striped dress that looked like a suit had been altered. It had a yellow under skirt that peeked out underneath, and a cute dark blue bow tie on her chest. She activated her quirk as she saw the tower and took a leap filled with power as she rocketed through the night sky.

"Sorry I'm late!" Izuku cried out as she ran through the automatic doors after they let her in, and tried to catch her breath. Running in high heels was a bit harder than she thought it would be, and she groaned a bit as she flattened her hair out with her fingers. "Ah... Where.. Is everyone else?" She paused as she entered the lobby and saw it was only Iida, Kaminari, Mineta and Todoroki that were there.

"They're not here yet." Iida huffed out as he crossed his arms. He was wearing a formal dark blue suit with a yellow tie. "What do they think 'Attending as a group' means?!"

"Izuku..." She looked up at Todoroki as he approached her, wearing an off white suit with a dark gray dress shirt and blood red tie. "You look very pretty." He gave a nod of his head to her, and Izuku stiffened up a bit.

"Th-thank you!" She cried out, blushing a bright pink.

"Sorry I'm late!" The group turned to look at a pair of doors that opened up, and Uraraka stepped inside the lobby, wearing a frilly pink dress and dark black tights underneath. She had a black bow in her hair with a white rose, and she beamed brightly at Izuku. "You look so pretty!" She cried out as she ran over and Izuku giggled a bit as her friend pulled out a hair accessory that was just like hers. "Here, I had an extra one, I wanted to match!" She said with a proud smile as she pinned it in one of Izuku's braids.

"Thank you." Izuku laughed out as Uraraka clapped her hands together happily. "You look really pretty too, Ochachan."

"Sorry everyone," Everyone turned to look at the doors that opened up again, and Izuku's jaw dropped as Yaoyorozu stepped inside, wearing a floor length light green dress with her hair pinned up in a golden clip. Jirou was right behind her, blushing a bright pink. "Kyochan had a bit of trouble..."

"I'm..." Jirou stepped out from behind Yaoyorozu, wearing a bright pink and purple dress, along with a leather jacket and a pink flower pinned in her hair. "Not used to wearing such fancy clothes..." She groaned as she pulled at her ear jacks nervously.

"The clothes make the man, right?" Kaminari grinned proudly and gave her a thumbs up.

"She looks like a female assassin..." Mineta said with a grin, before they were both attacked with Jirou's quirk. The others turned away from the bickering trio, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"This is my first time wearing formal clothes!" Uraraka smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "I borrowed this from Momochan..."

"I've never worn something like this either," Izuku laughed nervously, and lifted up the hem of her skirt. "I forgot to bring tights, so I wore my shorts underneath!" She showed off the bright blue All Might shorts under her dress to her friend, who let out a sigh.

"Of course you did..." Uraraka put her hands on Izuku's.

"It's not proper to show others what's under your dress!" Iida called out, and Izuku blushed a bright red as she looked at the rest of the room and quickly dropped the hem of her dress.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought it would be okay because it's just a pair of shorts!" Izuku cried out nervously and waved her hands around to try and hide her face.

"It's very like you," Todoroki patted her shoulder, and she groaned into her hands. The group turned to look as they heard a door open again and they watched as a tall blonde boy stepped inside. He was wearing an ice blue suit with a dark blue dress shirt and a black tie. His blonde hair was slicked back, and his blue eyes looked around the room, a friendly smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry I'm late." He laughed out nervously, and the whole room paled in realization .

"M-Michan?!" Izuku cried out in surprise as he walked over to her, rubbing the back of his head shyly. "Y-you look so different..."

"Sorry, I thought I'd wear contacts." He laughed out nervously, before looking down at her. "You look very pretty, Izuchan. Like a Princess!" Izuku felt her cheeks burn a bright pink at the compliment from her new friend.

"This guy, he's a natural..." Mineta grumbled from beside Kaminari.

"We should head up stairs right away, the party should have started." He looked over at the others who were watching him with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Ah, but..." Izuku looked around the room, frowning a bit as she did. "Kacchan and Kirishima aren't here yet..."

"We should wait here for them to arrive!" Iida said with a chopping motion of his hand. "Kirishima texted me a while ago and said they were on their way!"

"Maybe they got lost?" Uraraka asked curiously.

"Knowing those two idiot's, it's most certain." Kaminari nodded his head.

"The only idiot here, is you." Jirou grumbled out from beside him.

"Maybe we should give them a call?" Izuku smiled at Iida and he pulled his phone out and dialed Kirishima.

"I think we're better off with out Bakugou," Todoroki said simply as Iida tried to get a hold of the other two. Izuku looked up at him curiously as he crossed his arms and glanced at her and Micheal. "Besides, I think this is enough people anyways."

"But..." Izuku frowned, about to protest before Iida let out a sigh.

"Neither Bakugou or Kirishima are picking up." He turned to the rest of the worried group.

"Hey..." Katsuki growled out angrily as he walked down a long hallway with Kirishima. "Are you absolutely sure this is the right way?" He demanded from the other boy.

"I think so..." Kirishima frowned as he looked around the hallway.

"YOU THINK?!" Katsuki snapped angrily.

"Well," Kirishima let out a laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "After I texted Iida, I left my phone in the room..."

"YOU IDIOT!" Katsuki snapped as he stopped in the hallway. "NOW WE'RE GUNNA BE FUCKING LATE, AND THAT STUPID FOREIGNER IS GUNNA BE ALL CHUMMY WITH HER!"

"Now calm down..." Kirishima held up his hands in defense as Katsuki's palms exploded. "We're in the right building, and Iida said Lobby 7 right? We just gotta find that. Maybe this place has a map or something?!"

"It better..." Katsuki growled out as he turned on Kirishima. "Otherwise your head will roll!"

"Look, I'm just trying to help you out!" Kirishima laughed nervously now as Katsuki stormed towards him angrily. "I can talk to Micheal while you maybe dance with Deku-chan and talk to her! I'm on your team!"

"YOU'RE A TERRIBLE TEAM MATE!" Katsuki yelled in anger.

"... Did you guys hear that...?" Izuku turned her head, swearing she heard an explosion coming from somewhere in the tower.

"Those guys, we're going to be horribly late!" Iida's hands were moving wildly, a sign that he was clearly upset. "this is going to make Yuuei look terrible!"

"There are maps in the building, maybe they just got lost?" Micheal smiled at Iida and held up his hands. "Besides, it's okay if we're a little-" He was cut off as there was a loud blaring sound in the room, and Izuku clapped her hands over her ears. The group in lobby seven turned to look up at the screens in the room, and saw an emergency broadcast on it.

_**This is an announcement by I-Island security system.**_

"The security system...?" Micheal looked up at the screen worriedly, and Izuku felt a chill down her spine.

_**We have received a report from the security system that an explosive device was placed in the I-Expo area. I-Island will now be in a high alert mode.**_

"An explosive device...?!" Uraraka clapped her hands over her mouth as the group tensed up at that information.

_**Residents and tourists should return to their homes or lodgings. Those who have come a long way should go and wait at the nearest evacuation center. Anyone still outside in ten minutes from now may be arrested with out warning. Please refrain from going outdoors.**_

"What's going on?" Yaoyorozu asked as she turned to look at the others, before Izuku heard something mechanical moving. She whipped her head around and saw security doors sealing the windows and exits to the lobby.

_**In addition, most of the main buildings will be sealed off by the security system. I repeat-**_

"My phone has no signal." Todoroki checked his smart device, and Izuku felt her heart beating a mile a minute in her chest. "It looks like all reports are being blocked..."

"The elevator isn't responding either..." Jirou said as she tried hitting the buttons, but there was no response.

"I don't believe the security system would switch to high alert mode..." Micheal said in thought as he crossed his arms. "Not just because they found something explosive..."

"Iida..." Izuku spoke up and the others looked over at her. "Let's go to where the party is being held, because All Might is there."

"All Might...?!" Mineta cried out with a sigh of relief. "Then we have nothing to worry about!"

"Michan," Izuku turned to look over at Micheal as he straightened up. "Can you get us to the party some how?"

"If we use the emergency stairs..." Micheal seemed to be lost in thought for a second before he walked over to a door and pushed it open. "It should get us close to the party, this way!" The group took off up the stairs as Micheal lead the way up. Izuku pulled her phone out of her pocket and hurriedly checked it, but she had no signal either. It was strange, why was the cell service shut down as well? She worried about the state of the party, and she worried about where Katsuki might possibly be...

"This way...!" Micheal called out in a hushed tone as he pushed open a door after the group climbed a few flights of stairs. They were in a gran hallway and he held a finger to his lips. "There's a way to look down into the ballroom from over there..." He pointed at a railing and Izuku ground her teeth together as the group quietly sneaked over towards the railing. They could hear muffled shouts from where they were, and Izuku held a hand out to stop the others as they got close.

"Jirou..." She looked over at the nervous girl who nodded her head. "Use your jacks..." she muttered and they both nodded to each other before they got close to the railing. Izuku poked her head through the bars, and her eyes widened in horror. The ball room was full of people, and she could see all the Pro Heroes were bound by some glowing blue metal rope. She felt her heart race in fear as she saw All Might laying on the stage, bound by the same rope as the others, and she gripped the railing tightly. She had to get his attention... She looked to her wrist where the metal bracelet was that Micheal had given her. She held it up, and began using it to reflect some light. "It worked...!" she muttered to herself as she saw All Might look up at her. "Jirou... Can you hear him...?" She looked over at her friend who nodded her head. Izuku looked back down into the ball room, pointing at her lips as she mouthed out to All Might. "Please talk...! We're listening...!"

"Can you hear me...?" Jirou muttered out, and Izuku felt a nervous sweat on the back of her neck. "The villains have taken over the tower... They took control of the security system, and everyone on this island is a hostage." Izuku felt more chills down her spine as she stared wide eyed down at All Might over the railing. "All the heroes have been taken as well... It's dangerous, get away from here as soon as possible..." Izuku felt her hands shake with nerves as Jirou retracted her jacks. "I-Izuchan..." Izuku looked over at her, seeing her shake a bit as well. "This is bad..."

"We've received All Might's message..." Iida spoke out to the group as they hid in the emergency stair well once again. They were all crouched on the floor, except for Iida and Todoroki. "I think we should follow the directions of Yuuei Teacher, All Might, and escape from this place."

"I agree with Iida." Yaoyorozu said with a nervous tone to her voice as she stood up. "We're still students. We can't fight against villains with out our hero licenses."

"Then..." Kaminari smiled nervously at the others. "What if we escape and tell heroes outside?"

"I think it'll be hard to escape..." Micheal said thoughtfully as he stood up. "This place is built with the same level security as Tartarus, where criminal villains are kept."

"Then... All we can do..." Kaminari groaned as he looked down at the ground. "Is wait until help comes..."

"Kaminari." Jirou stood up, clenching her fists tightly as she looked down at the blonde boy. "Are you okay with that? You don't feel like you should go help?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Mineta protested from the corner. "The villains even caught All Might! There's no way we can go save them ourselves!"

"We're also..." The group looked over at Todoroki who looked down at his left hand. "Trying to become heroes..."

"Yes but...!" Yaoyorozu looked over at him with wide eyes. "We are still not allowed to work as heroes-"

"Then does that mean..." Todoroki looked up at her with a frown. "That it's alright for us to not do anything...?"

"I want to save them." The group turned their heads to look at Izuku as she clenched her fists in her lap.

"Izuchan...?" Uraraka leaned forwards to look at her, as the green haired girl raised her hand, a determined look plastered on her face.

"I want to go save them!" She told the group in the stairwell firmly.

"You're planning on fighting the villains?!" Mineta cried out from his corner as he stood up. "Didn't you learn anything from USJ, Midoriya?!"

"It's not like that, Mineta!" Izuku cried out in desperation. "I've thought about it... We need a way we can save All Might and the others with out fighting the villains."

"I understand how you feel..." Kaminari groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "But is there anything that convenient...?"

"Even if it's hard, I still want to try!" Izuku cried out to the others, and ground her teeth together. "I want to look for the best way possible and then go save everyone!"

"I-Island's security system is on the top floor of this tower." Izuku looked up at Micheal with wide eyes as he spoke up. "If the villains have taken control of the system, then the authentication locks and passwords should have been disabled." He looked deep in thought as he stepped forwards, and touched his fist to his chin. "We should be able to restart the system... We just need to get away from the eyes of the villains and get to the top floor... Then..." He looked up from the ground and at the rest of the group. "Maybe we can save everyone!"

"Michan..." Izuku felt her heart pound as she looked up at his determined expression, and she clenched the hem of her dress.

"What do you mean by 'Get away from the eyes of the villains'? How?" Jirou asked in concern as she looked up at Micheal.

"Currently none of us have actually been harmed." Micheal lowered his hands to his sides. "I think the villains aren't used to working with the security system."

"Avoid fighting and get the system back to normal, huh?" Todoroki crossed his arms, and looked like he was in thought. "I see... It could work..."

"We could do it then!" Kaminari grinned happily and looked up at Jirou.

"But the villains are waiting on the top floor..." Yaoyorozu frowned as she tapped a finger to her chin in thought.

"There's no need to fight!" Izuku called out from her spot on the ground still. "If we get the system back to normal, Then All Might and the hostages will be released. When that happens, the tables will be turned in an instant!"

"IZUCHAN!" Izuku looked up in shock as Uraraka stood up, her fists clenched tightly in front of her. "LETS GO!"

"Ochachan..." Izuku looked up at her with wide eyes, seeing determination written across her face now.

"I don't want to sit around doing nothing." Uraraka shook her head and raised her fist. "Not if there's something we can do! I think that's something that's more important than whether we're heroes or not!"

"Yeah...!" Izuku grinned up at her, and pushed herself up off the ground. Uraraka beamed at her happily as the clasped their hands together. "Let's help the people who need help! We'll do what our natural instincts are telling us to do!"

"Izuku," She turned her head as Todoroki spoke her name, and he stepped forwards, smiling at her. "I'll go too."

"Me too!" Jirou said with a bright grin as she pointed her thumb at herself.

"I'll turn us back if I decide we cannot do anymore." Iida said as he stepped forwards and put a hand Izuku's shoulder. "If you're okay with that, then I will go too!"

"If that's the case," Izuku beamed up at Iida happily, before looking to Yaoyorozu. "Then I will go too!"

"ME TOO!" Kaminari shouted as he stood up and grinned brightly.

"OH, ALRIGHT! I GET IT!" Mineta cried out in horror and everyone looked down at him worriedly. "I JUST HAVE TO GO, RIGHT?!"

"Thanks, Mineta!" Izuku grinned brightly at him, and it seemed to calm him down a fair bit. The others were getting themselves pumped up, and Izuku walked over to Micheal, looking up at him worriedly. "Michan, please wait here."

"I'll go, too." He said with a bright grin down at her, and Izuku was a bit taken aback by it.

"But..." She frowned worriedly up at him now, seeing he was determined like the rest of them. "You don't have a quirk..."

"Do you have anyone who can change the settings of the security system?" He asked, his smile getting brighter as he looked down at her. The rest of the room went silent as they looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm a student of the Academy, I think I can be useful." He clenched his fist tightly, and looked down at it, "I might just get in the way until we get to the top floor... But let me help protect everyone, too!"

"All right." Izuku nodded her head to Micheal as he looked down at her, and she couldn't help but smile at him. She turned to the rest of the group and held up her clenched fist. "Let's go and save everyone!" She went to the door of the stairwell, and pulled it open.

"Izuchan, where...?" Uraraka went to stop her, but she held up a hand.

"I'm just going to let All Might know we have a plan," She told her best friend with a smile, and nodded her head. "I'll be right back. Everyone get ready!" She called out to the others, before she hurried down the vacant hall towards the railing where she could peer down into the ballroom below. She saw All Might turn his head, and they made eye contact. She gripped the railing tightly with her hands, and nodded her head to him. She could see his words in his eyes...

_No, run away!_

She shook her head to the silent plead from her hero.

_It's to dangerous!_

She hardened her gaze, trying to convey to him that she wanted to try her best for everyone trapped on the island. She held up her fist, and pumped it in the air as a silent Plus Ultra before she turned to leave. She was definitely going to save everyone, she had too... She didn't think her heart would let her do anything else. She hurried down the hallway to where the others were waiting, and grinned at them brightly.

"Let's go...!" She called out and everyone nodded their heads. "We need to save I-Island!" Micheal took the lead, and they headed into a different Emergency Stairwell.

"This will take us where we need to go!" He called out and everyone began running up the stairs. 10... 20... 30... Izuku was huffing for break as she ran with the others. They paused on the 30th floor for a breath, and Izuku glanced back at Micheal.

"Michan... What's the top floor...?" She asked as she pulled her shawl off her shoulders and tossed it onto the ground.

"200." Micheal huffed out, clearly out of breath. There was no way he was used to this like the rest of them were, and Izuku groaned a bit as she leaned against a wall with Jirou.

"We have to climb that much...?!" Mineta cried out in disbelief.

"It's better than running into villains!" Yaoyorozu huffed, before the group started to move again. 40... 50...

"Izuchan...!" Izuku groaned out as she made it to the landing, and looked back at Uraraka who was looking up at her in concern. "Your feet!"

"Hah...?" Izuku looked down at her feet, and her eyes widened a bit as she saw her heels were soaked with blood. "The heels..." She groaned as she kicked them off.

"Are you okay...?!" Micheal huffed out as the group stopped, and Izuku nodded her head.

"Here..!" Yaoyrozu bent down and lifted up the hem of her dress. The group caught their breath as she made a pair of bright red sneakers and a few bandages.

"Thanks, Momochan." Izuku grinned at her friend as she quickly slapped the bandages on the cuts that adorned the back of her heels. "I didn't think I'd be running up 200 flights of stairs..." She laughed out and Uraraka frowned at her. The group started upwards again, and Uraraka looked back at Micheal who was still trying to catch his breath.

"I can use my quirk on you if you'd like!" Uraraka called out to him as they hurried after the others.

"No, I'm fine." Micheal groaned out as they picked up the pace to catch up. "Save your power for when we really need it..." They saw Izuku running ahead with Iida and Todoroki and he grinned. "If she can do it with bleeding feet, I certainly can do it."

70...

"A shutter..!" Iida cried out as Izuku and Todoroki stopped behind him and looked up at a door that blocked the way up. They were only on the 80th floor now.

"What should we do? Break it?" Todoroki huffed out as they all tried to catch their breath momentarily.

"If we do that..." Micheal huffed out as the others came up the stairs. "Then the security system will react, and the villains will notice us..."

"Then can't we just go from here...?" Mineta asked as he walked over to the stairwell door and took the handle.

"Mineta!" Izuku cried out in horror as he pulled the handle and a light went off.

"Run...!" Micheal called out and the group quickly filed out of the emergency stairwell and ran down the hallway. "They've most likely been alerted now!"

"Is there any other way to go up?!" Todoroki called out as the group ran down the large hallway.

"There's another emergency staircase like this on the opposite side!" Micheal called out as they curved through the building with the hallway.

"Hurry!" Iida called out as he pushed ahead, and Izuku paused for a second as she heard something moving. She looked behind them, and saw one of the large security doors closing off the hallway they just came from.

"The shutters are...!" Izuku looked forwards, seeing them closing off their path ahead of them as well.

"TODOROKI!" Iida shouted as he ran forwards, and Todoroki slammed his right foot down on the ground as the shutter right in front of them went to close. The ice shot out across the ground and stopped it, while Iida used a burst of speed to leap through the opening. The others hurried through the opening that threatened to shut, and Iida slammed a powerful kick into a set of double doors ahead of them. He blew apart the metal and turned to the group. "lets cross inside here!"

"What is this place...?" Izuku cried out as the group ran through the opening that Iida made. They were inside a large room that looked like it went up at least 30 more floors. It was filled with all kinds of plants and looked like a vast garden with some pathways.

"A plant factory!" Micheal called out as the group ran through the vast room. "They research how quirks influence plants here."

"Amazing..." Izuku muttered out as she saw large waterfalls pouring down from some walls, before Jirou slid to a stop and threw out a hand.

"Wait!" she called out and everyone stopped quickly to look at her. "Look at that!" She pointed over at an elevator, and the group could see a screen above the doors counting up from floor 57. "The elevators coming up!"

"A-A-Are the villains following us?!" Mineta cried out in horror.

"Let's hide and let them pass us!" Izuku cried out, and the group dashed towards some bushes that were near by. They hid among the foliage, crouching down silently as they watched the elevator from behind the leaves.

"I wonder..." Kaminari muttered out. "Can we use that elevator to get to the top floor...?"

"No..." Micheal whispered and shook his head. "Only authorized people can operate the elevators. IT's made as sturdy as a bomb shelter, so we can't destroy it either..."

"Come on...!" Mineta chattered out in fear as he held some leaves in front of his face. "Let us use the conveniences of modern civilization!" He was silenced immediately as the elevator dinged open. The group all held their breath, and Izuku felt her hands shake a bit as she kept an eye on the two villains that stepped out.

"Those clothes..." She muttered out to the others. "They're the villains who were at the party..."

"They said the kids were in here..." The short man stepped out with a tall lanky looking one, and they both looked around the room.

"They came into an annoying place..." The lanky man sighed out as they continued walking. They were heading right towards their direction, and Izuku held her breath with the rest. She felt Uraraka cling to her arm tightly, and saw her pale in the face with wide eyes.

"I found you, you damn kids!" The lanky one called out as Izuku bowed her head, trying her best to hide. She felt her whole body shaking in fear. They had no idea what quirks these men had, or if they had any dangerous weapons... What should she do? Should she jump out to try and protect the others? She just needed one good punch and she could knock them back while the rest escaped... She closed her eyes tightly as she felt a nervous sweat drip off her cheek. Maybe Todoroki could use his ice...? Kaminari could zap them... Mineta could trap them with his balls... There had to be something... Something...

"HAAAH?!" Izuku's eyes snapped open in surprise and she jerked her head up as she heard the familiar voice. She felt herself pale even more as she recognized it immediately. "What did you say, you bastard?!" She moved closer to the edge of the bush they were behind, and felt her heart stop in her chest as she saw a formally dressed Katsuki and Kirishima standing 50 feet away from the villains.

"What are you two doing here?!" The shorter villain demanded, and Izuku clenched her fists tightly, getting ready to act if she needed too.

"That's what I want to know-" Katsuki growled out angrily, before Kirishima waved a hand.

"Leave this to me, okay?!" He called out worriedly as he stopped Katsuki from advancing further towards the dangerous villains. Izuku let out her held in breath, thanking the red head mentally. "We got lost, you see..." Kirishima laughed nervously as he stepped in front of Katsuki. "Where should we go for the reception?"

"Why did you go all the way to the 80th floor if you got lost...?!" Mineta cried out in a hushed whisper, and Izuku moved her feet under her, ready to leap out at a split seconds notice.

"I can see through you...!" The Lanky villains hand opened up like an umbrella and some wind swirled inside of it. "DON'T LIE TO ME!" He threw the wind like a soft ball, and Izuku's eyes widened with a snap as Katsuki moved forwards to attack.

"KIRISHIMA!" Izuku cried out as she pushed herself up to go help, before an icy hand grabbed her arm and the temperature dropped instantly to freezing. A huge wave of ice shot out in between the villains attack and Kirishima, saving him.

"This quirk...!" Katsuki snapped his head around and saw Todoroki standing in front of a bush protectively.

"We'll stall for time here!" Izuku stumbled out from behind the bush with the others and Todoroki turned to look at them and slammed his hand on the ground as the wave of ice rumbled loudly. "Look for a way to get to the top!"

"Todoroki?!" Izuku cried out as she went to help, before he slammed his hand on the ground and ice shot across it towards them. "What about you guys?!" Izuku cried out as a platform formed underneath the group and began pushing them upwards. Izuku fell to her knees to look down at the others below worriedly, seeing confusion in Katsuki's eyes as he watched the others get pushed upwards.

"We'll be fine, just go!" Todoroki shouted up at them. "I'll be right behind you after I clean this up!"

"You're all here too...?" Kirishima asked in confusion as he watched the others head upwards.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Katsuki snapped angrily as he stormed over to Todoroki who was concentrating on the others escape route.

"Did you not hear the broadcast?" Todoroki looked up at the other two boys curiously. "Villains have taken over this tower."

"What...?!" Katsuki snapped, and looked up at Izuku who was watching them from above with concern.

"I'll tell you more later..." Todoroki sighed out, "For now, the villains..." There were several crunches of ice and the boys whipped around, ready to defend as the villains stepped out of the ice.

"What's with these quirks?!" Katsuki growled out, and glanced upwards as he saw the group on the ice jump onto a platform above.

"Don't let your guard down..." Todoroki told him coolly.

"SHUT UP!" Katsuki snapped his gaze onto the enemy in front of them. "I know, alright?!"

"You kids..." The shorter villain growled out, before turned purple and grew in size. "DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF US!" Todoroki took advantage first and threw out a wave of ice at the massive man who was attacking. He smashed through it as he ran towards the three boys, and they broke formation.

"DIE!" Katsuki shouted as he blasted into the air, and quickly redirected himself towards the mans back. He threw his hand out to attack and blasted the man in the back with a powerful explosion before landing on the ground in a crouch.

"BAKUBRO!" Kirishima called out as he ran forwards, and through the smoke the villain was attacking. Katsuki's eyes went wide as Kirishima hardened his body. He took the powerful punch from the villain, and it sent him rocketing backwards and into a wall with a loud boom.

"KIRISHIMA!" Katsuki shouted in a panic, before he heard Todoroki's cry to dodge. He used an explosion immediately to take off from the ground with a blast and ice slammed across the pavement towards the lanky villain who was attacking Todoroki with blades of air.

"You boys aren't normal kids, are you?" The taller villain called out as Katsuki landed on the ground, his back against Todoroki's as the villains stood on either side of them. "What are you?"

"Like we'd fucking tell you..." Katsuki hissed out as he set his ruby red glare on the purple villain in front of him. "DAMN VILLAINS!"

"You're not worth telling my name to..." Todoroki hissed out in an icy tone of voice

"Kacchan..." Izuku stood on the catwalk above the plant factory, her eyes locked on the battle bellow as she watched worriedly.

"Izuchan, we have no time to watch..." Uraraka called out as Iida slammed his foot through the double doors the assumed would be a good exit.

"But..." Izuku clenched her fists tightly. "I should have helped..."

"They'll be fine." Yaoyorozu put her hand on Izuku's shoulder, and she looked up at the taller girl worriedly. "They're strong... They're the first and second place from the sports festival."

"You're right..." Izuku sighed out as she looked down below, before Iida finally burst through the doors. The group ran inside and saw that the hallway was blocked off like the one from below.

"What should we do?!" Mineta cried out in horror, "We're like mice caught in a bag!"

"Is this where it ends?!" Kaminari cried out with the smaller boy.

"Michan...!" Izuku looked around the plant factory ceiling, and pointed at it. "Do you see something that looks like a door on the ceiling?! Over there?!"

"The maintenance room for the sunlight system...!" Micheal looked up at the trap door that was on the ceiling. It was still a few floors more above them in height, and way to far out for them to reach from where they were.

"Wouldn't it have an emergency ladder...?!" Iida asked and Micheal nodded his head.

"It's true there's a manual one..." He looked at the others on the catwalk. "But we can only acess it from the inside..."

"Even though we've come this far.." Uraraka groaned out and clenched her fists. Izuku worriedly looked back down at the battle below, seeing ice and explosions flying all over the place.

"There's still a possibility!" Yaoyorozu called out and everyone turned to look at her. She touched her chest and made a landmine. She took aim with extreme focus, before hurling it up at the trap door on the ceiling. The device flashed, and exploded, opening up their escape. "If you go outside through the space in the vent, You can use the outside wall to get to the top floor!"

"That;s right! As long as there's something similar up top, we can get inside!" Uraraka grinned brightly.

"Who can get into the cramped vent and climb up the outer wall..." Izuku muttered to herself in thought. She was having trouble thinking, she was worried about the fight down below... The group looked at her with wide eyes, before they turned to look back at a cowering Mineta.

"W-W-Wait...!" He cried out as he backed up. "ME?! WHY ME?!"

"You're the only one who can do it!" Jirou cried out as her and Uraraka hurried over.

"STUPID! STUPID!" HE cried out in protest as he flailed his arms. "JUST WHAT FLOOR DO YOU THINK WE'RE ON?!"

"You know..." Kaminari slid up to the smaller boy, and grinned. "If you save everyone and become distinguished... Then they'll interview you, and you'll definitely be super popular with the girls!"

"Please...!" Jirou and Uraraka leaned closer to Mineta, pleading him with their eyes.

"Harem, harem...!" Kaminari chimed out to Mineta.

"ALRIGHT!" Mineta cried out as tears came to his eyes. "I just have to go, right?!" The others nodded their heads, and he hurried got into a vent and snuck out. Izuku and the others hurried back to the catwalk to wait for him, and Izuku looked back down below. She clenched the front of her dress as she watched Katsuki battle the villains below them, and couldn't shake the fear and nervousness she felt. Those men were seriously trying to harm them...

"Izuchan... come on...!" Micheal touched her shoulder as the ladder dropped from above, and Izuku clenched her fist as she nodded her head to him. She took one last glance down at the battle below, before hurrying after Micheal and the others to head upwards.

"Now, now now, give me some love!" Mineta called out to the group as they climbed upwards through the trap door. "Just the ladies is fine, just the ladies..." He said with a bit of drool on his lip as Izuku pulled herself up through the trap door.

"Thanks Mineta, that was amazing!" She smiled warmly at the shorter boy, and he blushed a soft pink, his eyes shining with tears as he looked up at her while she got off the ladder.

"COME ON!" He shouted with a jab of his fist in the air. "Let's get fired up, everyone!"

The group took off down the hallway at a run, and Izuku looked around them at the walls. She had to concentrate on the task at hand, Katsuki and the others could take care of themselves.

"Jirou... Cameras...!" She called out and the other girl nodded her head, before she slid to a stop and whipped her earphone jacks out at the camera lenses, shattering them as she did. "They're definitely following us with them..."

"DIE!" Katsuki shouted out in a fit of rage as he slammed an explosion on the purple villain, before landing on the ground. He blasted off the concrete in a split second as the villain went to smash him with his fists, using the smoke to hide his movements. He slid to a stop, but the large purple villain was quick. Katsuki blasted out of the way from another powerful attack, and up into the air, before he redirected himself mid flight to slam into the villain with a powerful blast. Using his explosions, he curved around the fists of the villain with ease and speed, avoiding each punch while he continued to wear him down with his explosions. He landed again, and with a powerful explosion he catapulted himself at the villain, before landing one major blast on his chest and sending him flying into a wall of ice.

"TODOROKI, PICK UP THE PACE!" HE shouted, seeing the other boy sliding across the ground with speed as he fought with the villain that could use air. Spheres of ice bounced around as the villain fought against the waves of flames that Todoroki used to attack with. Katsuki jumped back defensicely as Todoroki came to a stop, huffing for breath as they both thought about their plans of attack.

"That guys not opening up a hole in space.." Todoroki huffed out as he glanced at the spheres of ice. "He's hollowing it out...!"

"Is that how it is...?" Katsuki hissed out, and chanced a look at the catwalk above. He couldn't see the others anymore, and saw a ladder hanging from above. He was glad she escaped, but knowing her, she was just heading towards more danger, and he was stuck here playing tag with a bunch of two bit villains. He glared over at his opponent who was getting up off the ground, "Damn it..." He growled and held his palms out behind him. "They just never end!" He blasted forwards, and brought his hands up in front of him as they crackled powerfully. "I CAN'T KEEP PLAYING WITH YOU FOREVER!" He shouted as he launched himself at the villain, and spun around with the use of his explosions. "Howitzer... IMPACT!"In a spiraling sphere of flames and explosions, Katsuki slammed his hand towards the villain with a loud ear piercing bang that lit up the inside of the Plant Factory. The purple villain had changed back, and flew through the air in his normal form after being hit by the attack.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" The lanky villain screeched out as he attacked Katsuki from behind.

"BAKUGOU!" Todoroki called out in a panic, but the blonde jerked out of the way just in time. His eyes flicked to the fabric of his sleeve as it was cut off but the villains quirk, and a smirk formed on his lips as the villain caught the fabric, along with a little something else.

"What the hell...?" The villain looked into his oddly shaped hand, and frowned. "What the fuck is this?!"

"It's the sweat from my palms...!" Katsuki called out, the smirk growing larger on his face. "It's like nitroglycerin."

"Ah..." Todoroki lifted his left hand instantly and pointed it at the tall villain. A stream of flames shot out, hitting the villain instantly, before an explosion like no other went off with a powerful boom, and Katsuki held up a hand to keep the light from blinding him. Todoroki stepped forwards and encased the unconscious villains in waved of ice, before Katsuki snapped his head around in the direction Kirishima had been sent flying in earlier.

"Kirishima...!" Katsuki called out as him and Todoroki ran over to check on him. "Are you alright?" Katsuki stepped over some rubble, and Kirishima groaned as he looked up at them.

"I-I can't move... Help me..." He sighed as he struggled in the rubble and rocks from the wall.

"Are you dumb...?" Katsuki growled out as he raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "You just have to turn off your Quirk."

"Ah.." Kirishima grinned nervously, before he turned his skin back to normal. "Haha, that surprised me!" HE looked at his unscathed arms with worry, before looking up at the other two.

"I'm just glad you're uninjured." Todoroki sighed out as he shook his head at the other boy.

"Yeah, you too!" He grinned over at Todoroki before getting up out of the rubble.

"Tch..." Katsuki clicked his tongue angrily as he turned to walk away, digging his hands into his pockets. "... Thanks.." He grumbled out.

"Hah?" Kirishima laughed loudly as he followed Katsuki. "That's not like you! Don't worry about it! Besides..." Katsuki looked back at him as Kirishima showed off his sharp teeth in a proud smile. "She'd be very upset and worried if I didn't help out!"

"FUCKING MORON!" Katsuki snapped back at Kirishima who laughed happily. "SHUT UP!"

"Allright..." Todoroki sighed out as he looked at the other two. "Let's go after Izuku and the others." He said simply, before they looked up at the hole the trap door lead through.

"Hold up!" Katsuki growled out as they ran towards the pillar of ice Todoroki had made earlier. "What the fuck is going on, give us details!" The boys slid to a stop as they heard loud beeping sounds, and looked up at a hole that opened up in the wall to let some small red robots pop out.

"... Looks like they've gotten serious..." Todoroki sighed out as the small army of robots approached the three boys.

"That idiot is running into some serious danger, isn't she?" Katsuki growled out angrily as the three of them got ready to attack the new threat.

"Looks like it..." Todoroki hummed out as he took an attack stance.

"Then... We should hurry and catch up!" Kirishima grinned as he hardened his arms into points, and looked at the other two. They all nodded to each other, before taking off towards the small robot army with a bang.

"Doesn't it seem like we got lucky...?" Kaminari called out as the group continued to head upwards from the floor they were on. "All the shutters have been raised since we passed the 100th floor!"

"Could they have lost us...?" Uraraka asked as they continued their fast pace down the hall.

"That's probably not it...!" Jirou called out as she caught up to the other two.

"They're leading us somewhere..." Yaoyorozu huffed out as they continued, and glanced over at Izuku. "aren't they...?"

"Even so..." Izuku huffed out as she ran ahead of the others with Micheal. "To get just a little further up... We'll go where they want us to go!"

"There are so many..." Uraraka groaned out as they peered through the window of a door to see inside a room with a large energy core. There were about 50 red security robots inside, and they were only on the 130th floor.

"It looks like the enemy has changed from shutting us in..." Iida said with huff as he looked through the window. "They're trying to capture us now."

"They must have realized we're Yuuei students..." Izuku sighed out as she looked through the door into the dimly lit room.

"In that case..." Yaoyorozu knelt on the ground and her back shone with light. "Then we know what to expect, too!" A large rubber blanket shot out of her back, and Izuku and the others caught it with ease.

"Let us go with plan A then!" Iida nodded to the others, who gave him a confirming nod back. "Kaminari!"

"Alright!" Kaminari grinned proudly as he punched his hand with a grin. "I'll do my best! I'm counting on you, Iida!" He held his hands out to the other boy who grabbed them, and activated the engines on his legs.

"Right!" Iida shouted with vigor before spinning Kaminari around with great speed. He kicked open the door, before throwing Kaminari into the air high above the security robots.

"TAKE THIS!" Kaminari shouted proudly from above as he activated his quirk and lit up the inside of the room with an array of lightning. "Indiscriminate shock! 1.3 Million Volts!"

"They defended...!" Izuku cried out from under the cover of the rubber blanket with the others.

"DAMN IT!" Kaminari cried out as he landed on the ground and clenched his fists. "Then... 2 MILLION VOLTS!" He cried out as he bumped up the voltage.

"Idiot!" Jirou cried out as she watched. "If you do that...!" The group watched in horror as the lightning stopped and there stood a burnt out Kaminari with a dumb look on his face. "You'll... Turn into an idiot..."

"The machines seemed to have stopped though..." Izuku said as the group got out from under the blanket and walked towards their burnt out friend. She regretted her words immediately as the security robots opened back up from their defense mode and lit up with red lights. "KAMINARI!" She cried out as the robots shot out some wire to tie up their classmate.

"We have no choice!" Iida called out as he threw an arm out to the side. "Everyone, Plan B!"

"GOT IT!" Yaoyorozu made smoke bombs out of her chest and hurled them at the robots. The air filled with the smoke and a glittery powder as they exploded, and she grinned. "We can jam their communications with this!"

"Take this!" Micheal shouted as he was given a few and threw them with Uraraka, Yaoyorozu and Jirou. The room started to fill with more smoke and glitter while Mineta started throwing his purple orbs at the wheels of the robots to stop them in their movement. They jammed up the pathway, but some of the robots jumped over their stuck comrades.

"Let's go, Midoriya!" Iida shouted as he slid a foot forwards. Izuku nodded her head as she took her attack stance and hit the black button on the bracelet Micheal gave her.

"FULL COWLING!" Izuku cried out as she activated One for All all over her body. Green arcs of electricity sparked off her body as she flexed her quirk, before taking off the ground with a bang next to Iida. He went low, taking out the robots with a swift kick while she went high and pulled back her fist. "Full..." She grit her teeth together as she geared up her attack. "GUANTLET! SMAAAAAAASH!" She cried out as she used her fist and slammed it into the oncoming robots. She sent them flying with the resulting blast and grinned. It didn't hurt, not even a bit of strain... Her arm was fine... "I... Can do this...!" She cried out happily while Iida caught Kaminari out of the air. The group made a run for it across the platform, and Uraraka laughed as she caught up to Izuku.

"I guess wearing shorts under your dress was a good idea!" Uraraka called out happily and Izuku blushed a bit and looked up in thought. "But what's with that?" She pointed at Izuku's arm curiously. "It's amazing!"

"Michan...!" Izuku looked over at Micheal as he caught up beside the two girls. "He made it, and it works perfectly!" She grinned up at him and he returned it with a warm smile.

"I'm just glad you brought it!" He laughed out as they jogged towards the next room.

"Ah..." Izuku felt a nervous sweat on her cheek as she smiled up at him shyly. "I... Didn't know how to take it off..." She laughed out and Micheal let out a surprised chuckle. The group made it up to the 132nd floor, and paused to take a rest.

"... I hear lots of security machine wheels coming from the floor below..." Jirou mumbled out as she listened to the wall.

"Any sounds from above...?" Izuku asked curiously and Jirou looked back at her and shook her head. "Then let's go!" The group took off again, making it up to the 138th floor in no time, where they entered the server room. They hurried through it, before the door at the end opened up.

"No way..." Mineta cried out in horror as hundreds of red robots made themselves known inside with their flashing lights. "A trap!"

"Let's break through, Iida!" Izuku called out as she slid a foot backwards and got ready to attack.

"WAIT!" Micheal grabbed her arm and Izuku looked back at him worriedly. "IF the servers here are damaged, they would affect the security system too!" Izuku's eyes widened at that information, before robots began raining down from above them.

"Just how many are there?!" Mineta cried out again in a panic.

"We'll stop the security machines here!" Yaoyorozu stepped up and looked to the enemy with an icy gaze worthy of a Todoroki.

"Midoriya, take Micheal and find a different route!" Iida called out to Izuku and she looked down at him in worry as he crouched down so Jirou could get Kaminari off his back. She swallowed that worry, and clenched her fists. There was no time for protests... Everyone was doing their best to save the island.

"Micheal...!" Izuku looked back at the taller boy who nodded his head. "Come with me...!" She called out and began running away.

"Uraraka," Micheal looked over at the brunette who looked a bit shocked. "Come with us!"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Uraraka called out as she took off with the other two to escape. They made their way out into a new hallway, and Izuku could feel the building shake from the explosions of the battle happening in the server room. She clenched her fists tightly, and pushed forwards with Micheal and Uraraka at her side.

"We can't stop...!" She told herself as she continued to run. Everyone was giving them the opportunity to push forwards, they couldn't waste their efforts here. "But please, everyone..." She wiped a tear from her eye that formed, and glared forwards. "Please be okay!"

"This way!" Micheal threw open the door to some more emergency stairs. The three of them ran upwards and found themselves outside. Izuku looked up with wide eyes at a towering pillar with hundreds of large fans on it. "This is the wind power generator system..." Micheal huffed out as he looked up at it.

"Why here...?" Izuku asked as they walked towards the metal pillar.

"If we go up through the tower, the security machines are probably waiting to ambush us." Micheal sighed out as she looked further up along the building. "So we'll go up to the top all at once from here. If we can just get to that emergency exit..."

"All the way up there...?!" Izuku looked up at the door that was about 60 floors further up.

"If we have Uraraka's quirk that lets everything she touches become weightless..." Izuku looked over at Micheal, and she noticed his hands shaking a bit as he turned to look back at Uraraka. "Then we can definitely do it..."

"Right..." Uraraka looked up at Micheal, and nodded her head. "Leave it to me. Now, hang onto Izuchan."

"Here..." Izuku pointed at her back and Micheal wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly. She looked over at Uraraka who touched the both of them, and smiled. "Thanks, Ochachan."

"Thank me by restarting the system." Uraraka grinned at Izuku who let out a small laugh. "Keep her safe!" Uraraka looked up at Micheal who nodded his head. Izuku bent at her knee's and Uraraka held onto the both of them as they looked up. "Now go!" She cried out as she pushed them upwards while Izuku jumped. "Alright..." She grinned up at Izuku and Micheal as they began soaring higher up the tower, before a door opened up on the building. "Ah... Oh no...!"

"OCHACHAN!" Izuku cried out as she looked down at her best friend below. She felt a panic in her chest as some of the security robots stormed out towards her quickly.

"URARAKA!" Micheal cried out from above while he clung to Izuku. "Release your quirk and run away!"

"I can't!" Uraraka shouted as she stood her ground and clenched her fists."If I do that, then we can't save everyone!"

"OCHACHAN!" Izuku cried out in horror as she saw her friend get ready for battle. She felt tears form in her eyes and she jerked her head to look up. They needed to go faster, Uraraka needed to get out of there quick, she couldn't battle those robots with out also making sure they floated upwards. She felt her fists shake, should she turn around and fight? No... Uraraka would be mad at her for that... Her tears poured down her cheeks as she worried for her friend, if only they could go faster! "Ochachan... Ocha... chan..." She felt her tears catch in her throat and she looked back down, charging her fist instantly as she saw the robots closing in on her best friend. "OCHA-!"

"DIIIIIIIE!" There was an ear shattering boom, and Izuku's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Katsuki come from seemingly no where and blast the robots that attacked.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku cried out from above, and held onto Micheal's shaking arms as they continued to float upwards.

"Todoroki! Kirishima!" Uraraka cried out as the other two came running out of a stair well.

"Are you alright?" Todoroki asked as he slid in front of Uraraka to defend her.

"Yes, thank you." Uraraka looked away from the boys to glance up at Katsuki, then up at Izuku and Micheal. "Izuchan and Micheal are heading to the top floor right now." Todoroki glanced upwards at Izuku and Micheal.

"Yeah, I saw..." Todoroki sighed out, and looked back at Kirishima and Katsuki as they did away with the robots. "We're going to stop these guys... Right here!" HE shouted as he slammed his right foot down and sent a wave of ice out at the robots.

"Don't tell me..." Katsuki growled out as he blew some to smithereens. "WHAT TO DO!" HE snapped in a rage as he blew five up at the same time.

"But you guys are a good team!" Kirishima laughed as he impaled some with his hardened hands.

"AS IF!" Katsuki raged as he shot up into the air with his explosions.

"Everyone... Thank you!" Izuku called out, before she was blasted in the face by a strong wind. "UWAH!" Izuku cried out as she and Micheal were sent hurdling away from the building through the air.

"IZUCHAN! MICHEAL!" Uraraka cried out in a panic as they drifted into some dangerous territory.

"BAKUGOU!" Todorki ripped his suit jacket off and ran towards the tower of fans. "AIM THE PROPELLER AT IZUKU!" He shouted in a sort of panic no one had ever heard him be in before.

"STUPID DEKU!" Katsuki shouted as he rocketed into the air and glanced over at Izuku. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, DRIFTING AWAY?!" He raged as he slammed his hand into a fan to redirect it in her direction.

"I DON'T EXACTLY WANT TOO!" Izuku cried out as she tried to stop herself while making sure Micheal was holding on properly.

"AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GUY DOING CLINGING TO YOU?!" He snapped angrily as he landed on a fan and pointed a finger up at her.

"CAN YOU ARGUE ABOUT THIS STUFF LATER?!" Todoroki snapped from below before flames swirled around his left arm. He took a deep breath, before pointing his hand up at the fan. He let out a stream of flames like any he had before, and the hot wind shot through the fan in Izuku's direction.

"HOT!" Izuku cried out as she protected her face with her arms and closed her eyes. She looked back after the head was gone, and smiled down at the others as they continued to battle. She could see Todoroki sweating a bit as he looked up at her worriedly. He had used his flames to help her, and she felt her smile warm as she sailed through the air with Micheal clinging to her tightly.

"ARE THOSE FUCKING ALL MIGHT SHORTS?!" Katsuki shouted from below as he looked up at the two in the air.

"Just leave it be, do you really want others seeing her panties?" Uraraka asked as she watched the two in the air as well.

"Tch, is she even a girl?!" Katsuki snapped as he blasted some robots with his palms.

"It think it's manly!" Kirishima laughed as he slammed through some more. "Shows she's always prepared!"

"Izuchan!" Izuku looked back at Micheal as he cried out, and she turned in the air to see the wall coming in fast. "We're gunna hit the wall!"

"Damn..." She groaned as she clenched her right fist, and charged her whole body with One for All. "Hold on tight!" She cried out and felt Micheal's arms hug her even tighter as she pulled her right fist back. "Detroit... SMAAAAAAAASH!" She cried out, and with a boom and cloud of rubble.

They were in.


	3. HEROES & VILLAINS! DOUBLE DETROIT SMASH!

**Here's the climatic third part everyone! I hope you all enjoy the last installment of my movie fanfiction!**

**Thank you so much for joining me for this short spin off from my original story, PLUS ULTRA! THE GIRL WHO BECAME A HERO!**

**It's been so much fun writing this, and I'm kind of sad it's over.**

**Thank you again, for your continued love of my works. Your reviews and comments inspire me to do my best, and I wish I could thank all of you personally.**

**Lets see if I can get back in the swing for my other stories here, huh?**

**So here we go, the final installment of the movie!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**

"MICHAN!" Izuku cried out as she reached her arms out to Micheal who had let go of her. She saw a bit of panic in his eyes as he grabbed her hand and they fell towards the ground as Uraraka released her quirk finally. Izuku quickly wrapped her arms around her friend protectively, and looked at the incoming ground before she turned her body. She righted herself just in time as she hugged Micheal tightly, and landed with a power boom on the ground. She felt her legs strain a bit from the landing and she stumbled back before hitting the ground.

"Izuchan...?!" Izuku groaned as Micheal pushed himself off of her and looked down at her worriedly. "Are you alright?!" He helped her sit up on the ground and she let out a sigh as she rubbed her head. 

"I'm fine," She grinned up at Micheal who was still frowning at her in worry. "What about you, are you okay?" She asked, seeing the slight shake to his fingers.

"I'm okay..." He sighed out and clasped his hands together to calm them. "Just a few scratches, thanks to you..."

"That's-" Izuku's eyes flicked to the side as she saw movement. She launched herself at Micheal instantly, wrapping her arms around him as the both of them rolled across the landing of the stairwell. She could hear the sound of sharp metal hitting concrete behind her as they rolled to a stop against the wall, before she pushed herself up off of Micheal and brought her right arm up to block the attack from a pink haired villain that ran at them with a sharp blade for an arm.

"You disgusting kids!" The man yelled down at her and Izuku braced her arm with her left hand. She was thankful that her skin was protected by the Full gauntlet that Micheal had given her earlier, otherwise she might not have an arm anymore.

"What are you all after?!" She shouted up at the man as she pushed back against his attack.

"Don't pretend to be heroes!" The man shouted as he raised his other arm and turned it into a blade. Izuku's eyes widened with a snap of panic and she pushed away from the man and stumbled backwards as he attacked her. She brought the full gauntlet up to defend from another attack of the blade, before she stumbled back and out of the giant hole in the wall her and Micheal made with their entrance.

"No...!" Izuku cried out as she reached out and grabbed the edge of the building before she fell. She looked up at the man with wide eyes as she dangled off the broken wall, while he raised his blade arm.

"STOP IT!" Micheal screamed out and grabbed the man by the arm.

"Michan...!" Izuku cried out as the villain looked down at him, before he jerked his arm and slammed his elbow into Micheal's face, knocking him back into the stairwell.

"Stay out of my way!" The villain shouted, and Izuku felt her whole being fill with anger and One for All. The green electricity sparked off of her body and she ground her teeth together as she grabbed the ledge with both hands and yanked herself up with all her strength. She narrowed her eyes at the villain who had his back turned to her, before she kicked off the rubble and brought her fist back.

"SMASH!" She screamed out in a fit of rage as the villain turned his head to look at her. She clocked him right in the face with all her strength fueled into her right arm. She sent the man flying into the stairs, and the concrete crumbled around him from the force, before Izuku slid to a stop on the concrete and huffed for a breath. "Michan...!" She whipped her head around to look at Micheal as he pushed himself up off the ground. She hurried over to him as he sat up, and collapsed to her knee's as she held out her hands.

"I'm okay," He sighed out as he held up a hand, and she looked to his arm, seeing a deep cut from the Villain's blades. "It's nothing serious..." He pulled his jacket off himself and Izuku frowned at the wound, before she looked down at her dress. She grabbed a piece of the pinstriped fabric and tore it off where it was already fraying. "Your dress...!"

"Don't worry about it," Izuku said with a smile as she took a look at his arm and put the fabric on it gently. "It was getting ruined anyways, I don't think there's any chance of saving it." She laughed out as she tied the fabric around his arm with care. She could see splatters of blood on the ground from the wound, and felt her chest tighten. "I'm sorry..." She ground her teeth together as she tied a simple knot with the fabric. "I couldn't protect you..."

"You should be saying 'Thanks', right...?" Micheal laughed out and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. She saw a smile plastered on his face, one that was trying to assure her that he was more than fine. He had saved her from falling out of the hole... He was right.

"Thank you," She giggled as she looked at Micheal's determined smile, before they stood up. "Now.. Let's go save everyone!" She looked up at Micheal as he nodded his head to her. Izuku helped him up over the damaged stairs that had an unconscious villain laying in them, before they made a dash up the steps once again. She turned around a landing, and heard a metallic clicking sound. Her hair stood on end, and she threw her arm out to the side and pushed Micheal back as bullets came flying.

"We're at the 200th floor!" Micheal told her as she pushed him back to safety away from the bullets that ricocheted off the walls.

"They're trying to kill us now..." Izuku felt a snarl try to rip out from her throat as she charged her body up with One for All. She wasn't going to let Micheal get hit by a bullet... "Stay here, I've got this."

"Those are bullets...!" Micheal grabbed her arm, and Izuku looked up at him with her glowing green eyes.

"Right, they're bullets." She told him and he released her arm. "Stay here!" She kicked off the ground with a bang and bounced off the wall. She could feel the bullets flying past her by a hair as she kicked off another wall before planting a foot on the ceiling about the gunmen. She shot off it with a loud crack of thunder and slammed one of the two men into a wall with a powerful kick, before using him as a spring board. She slammed her fist into the diaphragm of the second man, and sent him hurdling down the stair well with her powerful punch. Micheal looked down at the unconscious man, before he hurried up the steps.

"This is the top floor.." Micheal whispered as the two of them slipped out into a dark hallway and hurried down it. They came to an intersection, and Izuku looked down the halls quickly, before they moved on.

"Where's the control room...?" Izuku whispered out as they carefully made their way through the maze of halls.

"It's in front of the central elevator..." Micheal whispered back, and Izuku looked over her shoulder at him, seeing a nervous sweat on his cheek. He pointed up ahead and Izuku nodded her head as they hurried down their path. As they came up to another intersection, Izuku paused and held her hand out as she heard a voice. Micheal took it nervously as they crouched down at the corner of the wall and the two of them peered around it carefully. A large circular door was left open, and Izuku could see people inside of the room.

"There's people in there..." She whispered out to Micheal quietly as the two of them strained to get a look at who it was. Izuku heard a sharp gasp from above her, and she looked up at Micheal worriedly.

"Dad...?" He muttered out in shock, and Izuku looked back at the men inside the room. It was indeed, David Shield who was using a large computer inside of the room. "Why is... Why is he on the top floor...?"

"Did the villains bring him here to force him to do something...?" Izuku felt Micheal grip her hand tightly as they stayed hidden around the corner.

"We have to same him...!" Micheal whispered out, and Izuku felt his grip tighten even more as she looked up at him.

"Yes." Izuku nodded her head, before the two of them moved towards the large vault like door.

"I was unable to unlock it, go to block 1147." David turned to look at his assistant, Sam. The larger man nodded his head before he hurried up a set of stairs in the large room. "I'm opening it!"

"You did it, professor!" Sam called out as he went to what appeared to be a locket and pulled out a metal briefcase as it opened. "Everything is here!" Sam opened up the briefcase to show it's contents, and Izuku saw what looked almost like a head massager that was inside.

"Yes, I have finally gotten it back." David let out what sounded like a sigh of relief, and Izuku felt her chest tighten. What on earth was going on? "This device and research data are the only things I would never give to anyone." Izuku could see the man clench his fists tightly as they shook at his side. "I'll never give it up."

"Everything's going according to plan, isn't it?" Same asked as he stepped down the stairs, and Izuku felt her blood run cold at his words. She felt Micheal's shaking had stop trembling as his grip threatened to cut off her circulation. "It looks like the villains are doing well, too."

"Thank you," David looked up at Sam, and Izuku almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It was all because you arranged everything for me, Sam."

"Dad?" Izuku whipped her head around to look at Micheal as he stood up fully and let go of her hand. She saw shock and pain written on the features of his face as his bright blue eyes widened in horror as he stepped into the room.

"M-Micheal...?" David and Sam turned to look at Micheal, and Izuku stood up to follow him into the room. She knew her whole being was shaken to her core at what they heard just now... But there was no way she was as shocked at Micheal. "Wh-what are you doing here...?"

"What do you mean, 'Arranged'?" Micheal asked as he stepped further into the room. "Dad..." his voice was shaky, and Izuku felt like her heart was going to break any moment as she watched Micheal's shoulders tremble. "Don't tell me... You're the once behind this incident...?" He kept walking towards his father who was staring at him with his own wide blue eyes. "In order to get that device...? Is that true, Dad?"

"Eh..." David looked visibly shaken now as he lowered his gaze to the ground, before closing his eyes. Izuku shook her head, not wanting to hear the answer as she followed after Micheal towards the two older men. "... It's True..."

"Why...?" Micheal clenched his fists as he looked up at his father, "Tell me why!"

"The professor is only trying to get back what was stolen from him!" Sam called out from the stairs as he held up the metal briefcase. "This ground breaking invention that mechanically amplifies Quirks... IT is still in testing, but with this device, unlike with drugs, Quirks can be amplified with out affecting the body!" The older man frowned as he too lowered his gaze to the ground. Izuku looked over at David who was frowning as he stared at the floor in front of him. "However..." Sam continued with a shake to his voice. "The sponsors confiscated this invention and research data. The research itself was also frozen. If this was made known to the world, then the structure of the superhuman society would change drastically. Fearing that, governments from different nations put pressure on him! That's why the professor and I cam up with this plan... The villains aren't real, we just wanted them to steal the research and return it to us."

"No way..." Micheal ushered out the words that Izuku also had on her mind as they stared wide eyed at the two professors. "This is a lie, isn't it...? Dad...? Tell me it's a lie!"

"It's not a lie." Izuku felt her heart stop in her chest as Micheal looked up at his father with a desperate look in his eyes.

"But it doesn't make sense!" Micheal cried out in anguish. His shoulders shook with emotion as he clenched his fists. "That Dad I know would never do anything like that! So why? WHY?!"

"It's..." David looked away from the two teenagers that were begging him with his eyes for this information not to be true. "... It is for All Might." Izuku sword her heart was definitely never going to beat again as she took a shaky step back to steady herself. "You two probably don't know, but his Quirk is disappearing. However..." Izuku looked up at David as she clenched the front of her dress desperately as her heart ached. "If we use my device, then it can go back to normal. I can give him more abilities than he started with." He looked down at the two of them and stood up straight. "The Number One Hero... The Symbol of Peace... Can get his light back again... And save many people once more!" David had a desperate smile on his face, and Izuku felt her heart beat once in her chest. It was painful and she gripped her dress tightly again to try and ground herself.

This whole mess was her fault... She felt tears come to her eyes as a nervous sweat dripped down her cheek. This was all because All Might had given her One for All... David was simply worried about All Might who was losing his power, he was trying to save his friend... This... This was all _her_ fault...

"Please!" David ran up the stairs to Sam and took the metal briefcase full of his research. "Please let me hand this device over to All Might! There's no time to remake it! After he gets it, I don't care what kind of punishment I receive! I've prepared myself-!"

"THEY RISKED THEIR LIVES!" Micheal shouted loudly, and Izuku looked over at him with wide eyes of shock as he clenched his fists tightly at his side. The older boy looked up at his father with anger burning in his eyes as he lifted his arm and ripped off the makeshift bandage Izuku had made for him only moments ago. He showed off the deep cut to his father, as his other hand shook with nerves. "What do you think Izuchan and her classmates went through to save the hostages?!"

"What...?" David looked down at Micheal in confusion. "What is the meaning of this...? The villains were fake..." He looked over at Sam who had a nervous sweat on his forehead. "It should have all been an act..."

"Of course, it was no act." Izuku felt chills down her spine instantly at the sound of a deep voice and she turned around with Micheal to look at the doorway. "An act pretending to be a fake villain..." The man smiled at the room from behind a mask made of metal. He had long dark red hair and wore all black, except for his long white trench coat. He had another man beside him, dressed like the villains the group had fought with all evening.

"That guy-!" Izuku stepped away from Micheal and charged her whole body with her quirk. The green lightning arched off her body with cracks, before the man reached out a hand and touched the metal doorway.

"IZUCHAN!" Izuku could hear Micheal's surprised cry as some railings in the room moved. She looked to the side, and in an instant the metal wrapped around her middle and slammed her backwards into a wall. It wrapped around her right arm completely and bound the rest of her body and her mouth as it kept her pinned to the wall. This was a quirk that could manipulate metal...

"Stay there quietly for a moment," The man laughed out as he stepped into the room. Izuku struggled against her bindings, trying to free herself. These men were dangerous, they were just shot at in the stair well by people who were using real bullets. "Sam," The villain called out and looked up at David and his assistant. "Where's the device?"

"H-Here!" The older man grabbed the metal briefcase from David and ran down the stairs towards the villain.

"Sam...?!" Izuku looked up at David as he watched his assistant run towards the villain. She saw betrayal and shock written in his features. "Don't tell me... From the beginning... You were planning on giving the device to the villains all along?"

"Y-You're the one who tricked me..." Sam cowered as he approached the villain, clutching the case to his chest. "I served you for so long, but you let your research be frozen so easily... And the honor and renown we were supposed to get all went away..." Sam looked back at David with a few tears in his eyes as he frowned. "If I didn't at least get some money, then it was a waste of my time!"

"Here's the reward, as promised." The villain grinned as he lifted a gun and pointed it at Sam. The whole room froze at the sight, before a gunshot rang out through the silence. Izuku's eyes widened as she saw Sam get hit in the shoulder by the bullet, before he fell to the ground. Yes, what he did was wrong, but he didn't deserve to be shot!

"Wh-why, Wolfram?!" Sam looked up at the Villain, and Izuku looked at him with a dark glare in her eyes. "This isn't what you promised!"

"Promised?" The Villain laughed out, and Izuku looked down at Micheal as he tried to free her desperately from the metal bonds. "I don't remember... This is your reward." Wolfram laughed out as he aimed the gun at Sam's head now. He fired again, and Izuku's eyes widened in horror as she saw David dive in front of his assistant just in time, to take the bullet to the back of one of his shoulders. Micheal looked back with wide eyes of horror as his father fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

"P-Professor...?" Sam stuttered out in disbelief. "Why...?"

"R-Run away...!" David cried out through the pain as he lay on the ground.

"DAD!" Micheal cried out as he abandoned trying to free Izuku. He ran towards the two men on the ground and reached a hand out.

"DON'T COME HERE!" David cried out, before Micheal was swiftly kicked by Wolfram. He went flying back onto the ground and rolled to a stop as he groaned in pain. Izuku felt a fire light in her chest and she pushed One for All to it's limit as she struggled against the metal that held her back. The green lightning arched off her skin as Wolfram stepped on David's back.

"Feel like playing hero after all this time?" Wolfram taunted from above the professor. "It's no use. No matter what reason you had, you've dirtied your hands with evil deeds. Whether we're fake or real, the crime you committed will not disappear. You're the same as us.." The man pointed a gun down at David, and grinned sadistically at him. "You can no longer remain a scientist or continue your research. You can only fall into the darkness of Villainy." Izuku pushed herself further as she felt the metal move. She watched with glaring green eyes as the villain picked David up off the ground by the front of his shirt. "All you can do right now is mass produce this device for me." He knocked the professor out with the end of his gun, and turned to his underling. "Hey, take him away!"

"Give him back...!" Micheal pushed himself up off the ground as he glared up at the villain. "Give... Give my father back!"

"That's right." The Villain sighed out as he looked at Micheal who was groaning in pain. "I have to get rid of all the professor's attachments." He pointed his gun at Micheal, and Izuku heard the click of the hammer on it pull back... That was what she needed.

"STOP IT!" She screamed out as she jerked her arm. The power that flooded through her burst from her skin as she jerked her body and planted her feet on the wall behind her. In a split second she kicked off from the wall towards the villain and pulled her right fist back. "SMASH!" She punched out towards the villain, but a wall of metal shot up in her way. Her fist slammed into it, causing a large dent as she tried to break through. She glanced over at Micheal on the ground who was watching her with wide eyes. She clenched her teeth as they made eye contact, and saw his blue eyes widen in realization.

"I'll save them!" She cried out as her power swirled all around her in green arks of lightning. "SO GO SAVE EVERYONE ELSE!" She watched Micheal's shock disappear and he pushed himself up off the ground and took off out of the exit in the room. She heard the villains shouting on the other side of the wall to get him, and she took a deep breath as she focused on the task at hand as she abandoned the wall she made a dent in and went to run around it. Many more shot up to block her way, and she stepped back for a brief second before she spun around and kicked off the ground. She rocketed up to the ceiling above and planted her feet on it it before she took off with a bang to rocket around the room. She saw the unnamed villain chasing Micheal out of the room, and she glared at him as she landed in his bath with a boom. "I WON'T LET YOU PAST ME!" She shouted as she looked up at the villain and clenched her fists. She saw movement out of the corners of her eyes and a pillar of metal shot out of the wall towards her. She had a split second to defend herself as she held up her arms to take the barrage and another slammed into her from the side.

"Don't get carried away!" Wolfram shouted and another pillar slammed into the ones that surrounded her. Four.. five... six... She held up One for All as she defended herself, pushing back against the metal with all her strength.

"Everyone..." she groaned out as the faces of her friends flashed through her thoughts. She closed her eyes as she felt more pillars slam into the ones that kept her pinned. "All Might..." She groaned out as she pushed back against the attacks. "I will definitely..." She opened her eyes, glaring up at the metal through the darkness that surrounded her. "Save you...!" She cried out and put her all into her defense as more pillars slammed against her. She could hear the villains muttering on the outside about how the security was back up, and grinned to herself as she thought about Micheal.

"... The robots..." Katsuki slid across the room to come to a stop as the many robots they were still battling started to shut down.

"They stopped...?" Todoroki huffed out, his shirt half burnt off while his right side was frosted over.

"They did it...!" Kirishima grinned as he looked over at Uraraka who nodded her head excitedly. The robots switched from being all red, to rebooting back to white. They opened up again and the group took a breath together.

_**I-Island's security system is now operating in a normal mode.**_

"THEY DID IT!" Uraraka cried out happily as Kirishima and her both hugged excitedly. She picked up the redhead and spun him around with glee while he laughed happily. "Izuchan and Micheal got the system back online! We're going to be okay!"

"We need to catch up to Izuku!" Katsuki shouted at her, and Uraraka stopped in her spinning and looked over at him as he glared upwards. "Just because these robots are working again, doesn't mean that the villains are taken care of!"

"Bakugou is right." Todoroki huffed out as he shook off the frost on his right side. "There might still be more danger ahead, let's go!" He slammed his hand on the ground below the group and made a pillar of ice form under them to send them upwards after Izuku.

"The Helicopter should be on the roof, let's go." Wolfram's mutters could be heard through the pillars of metal as Izuku groaned in pain when she relaxed her body. The barrage of attacks had finally stopped and she felt like she had fallen down several flights of stairs. She could hear the villains escaping, and she shook her head to wake herself up. There was still too much to do...

"SMASH!" She screamed out as she threw all of One for All into her arm. She punched upwards at the metal that surrounded her and in a loud boom of power she pulled herself out of the rubble and fell to the ground with a groan.

"Mom's gunna be mad..." She laughed out as she put her hands underneath her. "I ruined the dress she bought me..." She lifted her head up as she made herself get up off the ground. "Come on, Izuku..." She felt her muscles ache with pain and bruises as she got to her feet. She could see a trail of blood left behind by David.. That had to lead her to wear the villains went. She stumbled towards the door, feeling a strain in her left shoulder. She gripped it with her fingers as she struggled to get out of the doorway, and stumbled down the hallway after the trail of blood. She needed to do what she could... Help wasn't here yet, and the villains were escaping. She pushed herself to move faster down the hallway too catch up. She had to stop the villains from escaping, All Might would be here any second, she just needed to buy time!

"Boss, what about the others?!" She could hear the villains up ahead, and saw a staircase. She pulled herself up it, groaning with pain as she made herself move faster.

"We're leaving before the security system is fully reactivated." Wolfram called out. Izuku could see the villains on the helipad, and a Helicopter was geared up and ready to go. She felt her legs buckle under her and she grabbed the railing for support.

"Don't break now...!" She shouted at herself, and steeled her nerves. "You can't fall here!" She lifted her head as she glared after the escaping villains as they climbed into the helicopter. She pulled herself up the last few steps and stumbled out onto the roof as the helicopter started it's take off. "WAIT!" She shouted as she looked at the villain who dumped David inside. "GIVE THE PROFESSOR BACK!" She shouted at Wolfram who turned to look at her with a smirk.

"I see," The villain laughed out from behind his metal mask. "Did you come to take back this man who has committed wrongdoing?"

"No!" Izuku shouted as she felt One for All spark to life inside of her. She ground her teeth together as she glared at the villain in front of her. "I CAME TO SAVE THE PROFESSOR!" She took off at a run towards the villain.

"To save a criminal?!" Wolfram laughed as he slammed his hand onto the ground. A pillar shot off the ground towards her and she took a calming breath as she kicked off the ground and leaped over it.

"I'm going to save everyone!" Izuku screamed out as she kicked off the pillar while it slammed into the ground behind her. Another shot in her direction and she planted her feet on it and leaped off that one as well to launch herself towards the helicopter. "I'm going to save the Professor too!" She kicked through another one that came her way, and glared at the villain up ahead.

"What are you saying?" Wolfram laughed mockingly at her, before he used his quirk again. Several pillars of metal shot towards her from the ground, and she leaped up into the air.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed out as she jerked her body out of the way of one of the attacks. She grabbed the pillar and swung around it, using the momentum she planted her feet on it and slid along the rough metal, before breaking out into a brisk run. "THAT'S WHAT HEROES DO!" She kicked through another one that shot her way, and punched a second that was hiding behind the feint. She kicked up into the air again, and pulled her fist back as it crackled with green electricity. "THEY SAVE PEOPLE WHO ARE IN TROUBLE!" She screamed into the night as she fixed her glowing green eyes on Wolfram, before smashing through another pillar.

"How?" Wolfram taunted and lifted his gun up. Izuku's eyes widened in shock as he pointed it back at the professor on the helicopter.

"Don't worry about me.." David groaned in pain as he lifted his head. "Run away!"

"Jeez..." Izuku landed on the ground with a boom, before she stood up fully, clenching her fists as she glared at Wolfram. "It's so inconvenient being a hero. I didn't do much, and you already can't move." Izuku huffed in anger as she tried to catch her breath, before a pillar slammed into her from the side, knocking her across the roof of the building. She tumbled to a stop in the rubble, and groaned with pain as she protected her head. She jerked her head up and saw more coming from above now, and she kicked off the ground with a bang as they slammed into the spot where she used to be. She jumped up along the solid pieces of metal and kicked off it towards the helicopter, before one came up from some smoke and slammed into her. She cried out in pain as she felt another slam into her from the other side, before one came from directly below and knocked her high up into the air with a bang.

"GAH!" She choked out in pain, trying to hold back her screams of agony as she felt her bones threaten to break. Her body was battered and bruised, her shoulder ached more than ever. She closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to come out.

"No matter what, huh?" The villain laughed from below at her pain as she fell through the air. "It's not a smart way to live." Izuku hit the ground on her side and rolled to a stop. She heard random shouts from the villains, and she rolled onto her front and pushed herself up. She clenched her fists tightly as she heard the helicopter take up, and jerked her head to look up at it. She moved her feet underneath her, and ground her teeth together as she charged One for All up again.

"NO!" She screamed as she pushed herself off the ground and left it with a crack of thunder. She ran up one of the pillars that Wolfram had left behind, and glared at the helicopter above her. That guy couldn't use his quirk up there... He needed to touch things to use it, and there wasn't enough metal on the helicopter to attack with. She clenched her fists as she made it to the top of the pillar she ran along, and kicked off it with another loud crack of thunder. She reached her right hand out, the Full Gauntlet glittering in the light of the green electricity that sparked off of her body. She grabbed onto the helicopter and it jerked to a stop as she gripped the foot step she held onto. She pulled herself up to get a better hold, and looked over at David who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Professor!" She reached her hand out to him, but she wasn't close enough.

"Stop... Stop it..." David pleaded with her as she pulled herself along the edge of the door to get closer to him. "Midoriya, please run away!"

"Micheal is..." Izuku pulled herself up as best as she could, and reached her right hand out to the professor. "MICHEAL IS WAITING FOR YOU!" She cried out desperately as she looked at the professor.

"You certainly are a hero." Izuku's eyes widened in fear and surprise as Wolfram spoke, and she looked up at him as he pointed his gun at her. "But you're an idiot, little girl." He fired his gun, and Izuku felt the bullet hit the full gauntlet on her arm. Her grip on the edge of the door slipped, and she felt her hands fall away as she looked to Daivd, before slipping completely out of reach.

"Don't give up..." She felt tears fill her eyes as she fell back in the air. She reached out desperately towards the helicopter that flew away from her, and felt the tears in her eyes burn as she knew there was no use. "THINK!" She screamed at herself, trying to come up with a solution. "What to do... what should I-?!"

"IZUCHAN!" She heard Micheal scream her name in horror as she hit the roof of the tower with a loud boom.

"No..." She cried out as her power left her. Her body felt broken, everything hurt all over, but what hurt most was her heart. "DAMN IT!" She cried out as she tried to move. She could still catch up to the helicopter, she could run up the pillars again.

"IZUCHAN!" Micheal slid down the crater her impact had created and Izuku pushed herself up from the rubble as she heard his voice.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Izuku screamed into the night sky. She felt blood trickle down her forehead and cheek as she struggled to get up. "GIVE THE PROFESSOR BACK!" her shouts were in vain, and her tears fell down her face.

"THIS IS A TIME TO SMILE, YOUNG MIDORIYA!" Izuku's eyes snapped open at the sound of the familiar booming voice. A gust of wind blew her hair back out of her face as Micheal wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady. She looked up in disbelief as All Might shot into the air above the helicopter, "IT'S FINE NOW! WHY?! BECAUSE I AM HERE!" All Might shouted proudly from above. A smile came to Izuku's face as she watched All Might ready himself. "I'LL HAVE YOU GIVE MY FRIEND BACK, YOU VILLAIN!" He cried out before slamming through the helicopter like a bullet. It exploded in the night sky behind All Might before he landed on the ground near Izuku and Micheal. Izuku's tears came to her eyes again as she saw he had David in his arms.

"Dad...!" Micheal ran over to his father and All Might while the remnants of the helicopter crashed into the roof of the tower in a fiery explosion, worthy of Katsuki.

"Micheal.." David looked up at his son, tears in his eyes before the two of them hugged each other.

"It's fine now." All Might smiled down at David, and Izuku pushed herself out of the rubble. She felt her left shoulder ache with pain and she gripped it gently, trying to ease the tension in her muscles.

"All Might..." David muttered out, and Izuku sobbed with happiness as she saw Micheal let go of David. The professor looked up at the Hero who was grinning down at his friend. "I-"

"ALL MIGHT?!" Izuku screamed out as a pillar shot out of no where and slammed into All Might and David. Izuku steadied Micheal as he stumbled from the sudden blast of wind that the attack created. Izuku whipped her head around as she saw wires capture David and pull him up into the air. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Metal and wires moving around wildly among the flames, and David was pulled into the contraption that seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"DAD!" Micheal cried out and Izuku felt the waves of heat rolling off the flames as she watched their surroundings warp around them.

"That Sam..." Wolfram's voice could be heard, and Izuku saw him among the monstrosity of wires and metal. She paled in horror as she saw he was wearing the device that David had created. "He said that All Might's Quirk was declining..." The man's voice sounded warped as the air swirled around him. "And that he didn't have the power he once had.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP, HUH?!" All Might shouted from behind Izuku and Micheal, and she looked back at her hero as he launched into the air with a fire in his blue eyes. "TEXAS SMAAAASH!" The hero cried out as he used his left fist that shone brightly with the power built up in it, before a wall of metal shot up out of the ground to stop him.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku cried out as she held onto Micheal for support while the ground under them warped.

"What do you call that?!" Wolfram laughed out before several pillars bombarded All Might, and there was a loud explosion. Izuku looked down as the plates of metal that made up the roof shone with blue light, before peeling up away from the building. Her eyes widened as many pieces of metal floated up into the air around them and everything collected towards the monstrosity that the villain was making.

"It's the power of the device that Dad made..." Micheal choked out as he stared up at the growing mass of metal and wires that Wolfram was making with his quirk now powered up to the extremes. Izuku looked up at the top of it in horror, it was like he made a whole other tower on top of the one they were already standing on... It was a thing made of nightmares, and she felt her hair stand on end.

"Now... In order to raise the price of this device..." Wolfram laughed evilly from high above them as he held his hands out to the side. Izuku could see that some how all the machinery was attached to him, like he was building a second body... "Why don't we have a demonstration of how it can blow All Might away?!"

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku cried out as pillars of metal and wires shot out at her hero. He dodged them all, hopping along the ground to escape the blows before he leaped off some rubble to attack Wolfram. A pillar shot out towards her hero, but he slammed his fist into it head on and smashed through it before another slammed him back. Izuku felt the ground beneath them move and both her and Micheal were sent flying through the air. Izuku looked up at him in a panic before kicking off some rubble and leaping to his rescue. She caught him out of the air and looked back at her hero as he held back the pillar from crushing him to bits. "He's at his limit..." She felt sweat drip down her cheek as she saw her hero cough up blood onto the ground. More pillars slammed into All Might and Izuku landed among some rubble with a bang and took off at a run as she carried Micheal who clung to her.

"Uncle Might...!" He looked back at the hero as he held his ground, before Izuku took off into the air to escape more blows from the pillars that Wolfram was attack with.

"HURRY UP AND BE CRUSHED!" Wolfram laughed loudly from above, before hundreds of pillars shot out from the monstrosity he was building.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku cried out in horror as she landed on the side of one. Her eyes widened as felt Micheal grip her shoulder with his hand. She was too far away, there was no chance she could help him.

"GO TO HELL!" Izuku's looked up with a snap as she heard Katsuki's shout. Ice encased the pillars from moving any further as Katsuki launched through the air towards Wolfram and attacked with a crazy amount of explosions.

"No way!" Izuku cired out as she landed on some safe ground with Micheal and set him down. She turned to look up at the iced pillars and the wall that had stopped Katsuki's attack. "Kacchan!"

"How can you get beat up by such a lame fucking boss?!" Katsuki shouted as he fell back in the air and looked to Izuku, before looking to All Might. "WHATS UP WITH THAT, ALL MIGHT?!"

"Izuku looked over to the elevator the others were coming out of, and saw Todoroki holding his right hand out while flames rolled off his left side. "The villains..."

"Todoroki...!" Izuku grinned as she saw the others looked unharmed. "Everyone! You're alright!"

"YOUR DRESS!" Uraraka cried out as she pointed at Izuku who looked more than worse for wear. The skirt of her dress was almost completely ripped off, and her shorts could be seen underneath. "Izuchan, you're bleeding too, are you okay?!"

"I'm fine! I can still fight!" Izuku cried out to the others before they looked up at Wolfram.

"We'll take on the lumps of metal!" Kirishima shouted as he hardened his arms and hands.

"Yaoyorozu, you take care of everyone here!" Iida shouted as he took up his position for the best possible take off.

"Everyone, be careful!" Yaoyorozu called out as the two boys took off to enter the battle.

"With my students so motivated..." All Might laughed out and Izuku looked to her hero worriedly. "I can't be held back by some stupid limit!" Izuku watched him do his best to push back against the attacks that were forced upon him. She looked to Iida and Kirishima as they slammed through some pillars, then she looked up at Katsuki as he soared through the air with his explosions, obliterating every attack sent his way. She glanced at Todoroki as he sent out a wave of ice to help defend the hero as he pulled his fist back. "I need to go past my limit, and go beyond!"All Might slammed his powered up fist into the pillars that stopped him, before he took off the ground with a boom and hurled himself towards wolfram. "THAT'S RIGHT! PLUS ULTRA!" He slammed through pillars that broke through some of the defenses, a grin plastered on his face as he went. It was like he was flying and Izuku's eyes shone with admiration as he slammed his fist through a pillar and swirled around it, before kicking off the metal for momentum. One tried to knock him out the air, but he landed on another and slid along it's edge like a pro skateboarder before using another boom of power to go for the boss. "CAROLINA..." He crossed his arms in front of him, the air swirling around him as it was pulled by his power. "SMASH!" He used his attack to burst through many pillars that shot out at him from all angles.

"Whoa...!" Micheal shielded his eyes from the bright light the attack caused, and Izuku squinted to try and see as she kept them both standing as the blast of wind threatened to knock them over.

"PREPARE YOUSELF, VILLAIN!" Izuku looked up through the light and saw All Might was only feet away from Wolfram. His fist was at the ready, and she felt her heart pound rapidly in her chest. As he went for the punch.

"UNCLE MIGHT...?!" Micheal cried out and Izuku felt her heart plummet as some how Wolfram moved his hand and All Might was caught up in an entanglement of wires. Wolfram reached out and grabbed her hero by the neck before the man started glowing red all over.

"You should take your own advice..." The villain laughed coldly as he choked All Might. Izuku watched in horror as Wolfram grabbed her hero's injured side and gripped it tightly. She heard him let out a shout of agony she had never hear before and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku screamed in a panic before she took off with a run. She felt her left shoulder throb horribly with pain and it crippled her. Her eyes almost rolled back in her head as she fell to her knee's and gripped her injured shoulder with her fingers.

"Izuchan...!" Micheal was at her side and held onto her shoulders gently as he worried over her. "Are you okay?!"

"DAMN IT!" Katsuki roared from above in the sky as the pillars continued to attack him. He glanced down at Izuku with his ruby eyes, seeing her fight back her pain as she bit her lower lip and clenched her fist. She was covered in blood and bruises, how could he have let her go alone? He slammed his hand onto a pillar and blasted it apart with a bang before he launched himself through the air. "TODOROKI!" He shouted and Ice shot up to stop more pillars from coming his way, before he landed on one of them and slid down it. He used his explosions to propel himself along the metal, before he leaped off it and ran over to Izuku and Micheal. "Izu!"

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes. She was shaking with pain, but he knew she had to also be shaking with the need to help All Might. He looked up at their hero as he was held captive by the villain and he clenched his fists in anger. "All Might... We need... To help him...!"

"You can't do anything anymore!" Katsuki snapped down at her and watched her eyes widen as she looked up at him. "Look at you! You went to far again!" He knelt in front of her as Micheal helped her sit back and she gripped her shoulder as her tears grew larger.

"No, I can keep going!" She shouted as she looked up at All Might. Katsuki watched her tears finally fall down her cheeks, clearing away blood and dirt as they went.

"He's right, you've done enough!" Micheal cried out to her and Izuku clenched her fists tightly.

"I can still do more! I have to save him!" Izuku shouted as she shook her head. Tears went flying off her cheeks as she gripped her injured shoulder. "I can keep go-!"

"YOU CAN'T!" Katsuki shouted at her and Izuku looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're going to get yourself killed! Stop this! YOU CAN'T DO IT-!"

"I CAN!" Izuku screamed out at him, before there was a loud yell of pain from above. She snapped her head to look up as All Might was slammed backwards by a pillar, before two large metal floating cubes crushed him. She felt her heart stop and her blood run cold as her eyes focused on the scene. She felt her skin electrify and One for All kicked into overdrive. Ten more cubes slammed into the two that already had All Might trapped and her hair stood on end as arks of that green electricity popped off her skin.

"UNCLE MIGHT!?" Micheal cried out in horror from behind her.

"ALL MIGHT?!" Katsuki was horrified as well as they watched from below.

"FAIR WELL, ALL MIGHT!" Wolfram laughed loudly from above, before spikes of metal impaled the mass of cubes in a loud explosion.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku screamed, and in a loud crack of thunder the boys were knocked back. She was in the air with out half a second of notice, and she pulled her right arm back as her whole being burned with rage and the need to save her hero. She was hurtling through the air towards the mass of metal that All Might was trapped in, and she ground her teeth together. "DETROIT..." She pulled her fist back, and it sparked with power. "SMAAAAAAASH!" She screamed out with all her being as she slammed her fist into the metal prison. It exploded in a loud boom, and Izuku felt herself being knocked back through the air by the blast of power. She opened her eyes a sliver, and saw All Might was free, and he was reaching a hand out to her. "All... Might..." She smiled as she saw his grin, before a piece of metal came hurtling their way. He grabbed her arm and curled around her protectively as he held out his other hand and caught the piece of metal, before they were slammed into the ground below.

"Young Izuku...!" She could hear her hero calling her name out in a panic and she opened her tired eyes to look up at him as he lay her down on the ground worriedly. "Look at you... This is too reckless...!" He cried out at her, and Izuku clenched her fists before she rolled onto her side and pushed herself up.

"But..." Izuku coughed out, and rubbed some blood away from her vision as she looked up at All Might. "A hero has to save those in trouble...!" She grinned up at him happily, glad to see he was alright.

"Izuku..." All Might looked dumbfounded for a brief moment, before he let out a booming laugh. "Thank you." He grinned down at her proudly, and Izuku sat up and rubbed her shoulder for a moment. "It's true that I am in some trouble right now." All Might stood up from his spot on the ground and held a hand out to her. "Could you lend me a hand, Izuku?"

"Yes, sir!" Izuku smiled up at All Might warmly as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She lifted her right arm to look at it, and saw the Full Gauntlet was still intact. She clenched her fist, and glared up at Wolfram who was still collecting metal from all over the tower above them. She activated One for All over her whole body once more, and steeled her nerves.

"Ready?!" All Might laughed out, and Izuku nodded her head, keeping her eyes on the target above. "THEN LET'S GO!" They both took off with a loud crack of thunder from the ground and Izuku could see Wolfram was a little worse for wear up above in his tower of machinery.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP?!" The villain shouted from above as some more cubes of metal formed all over the sky. "YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

"YOU'RE THE TRASH!" Katsuki shouted as he launched into the air with his explosions. He had let Izuku's movements stun him for far to long, and he rocketed into the sky before blasting apart a few of the metal cubes as he went. If she was going to push herself, he was going to push along with her. He brought his hands together as he blasted over Izuku as she ran across the ground with All Might, and he pointed his hands up at the cubes above her. "YOU BETTER BE IN ONE PIECE AFTER THIS, DEKU!" He screamed out, before obliterating 10 more of the massive metal cubes.

"I PROMISE!" Izuku cried out as she looked above her, before focusing on her objective. Her and All Might tore across the ground right at the base of the moving metal tower, and she caught a flash of ice to her right.

"I DON'T THINK YOUR PROMISE CAN BE TRUSTED!" Todoroki shouted out as he held his hand to the ground and caught some pillars that were attacking All Might and Izuku. "BUT PLEASE AT LEAST TRY YOUR HARDEST!"

"THANKS, TODOROKI!" Izuku cried out as her and All Might charged on. He went high, leaping into the air with a bang while she ran into the smoke below to keep the element of surprise. They needed to split up for the moment, so he couldn't take them both down at once.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Wolfram raged from above as more metal pillars exploded from his fortress and obliterated the ground below. All Might ran across a large flat piece of the roof that was heading upwards, and dodged each pillar as he kicked himself into overdrive. He smashed through every attack he couldn't dodge, and cut through the air like a bullet out of a gun as he advanced. A large metal cube came up in his way, but he slammed his fist into it, and the result was a powerful explosion of power that obliterated it.

"Can't hold back!" Izuku cried out as she heard the others doing their best. A cube landed behind her and moved the earth under her feet. She kicked off of it, and clenched her fists tightly as she ran. She had the same power as All Might... She took a deep breath as she shot forwards and heard more cubes slam into the ground behind her. "I CAN DO IT!" She screamed out, and felt her veins electrify. For a moment, she saw rings of orange around her, and the electricity cracked like thunder. She felt a grin spread across her face, before she heard kicked herself into over drive and shot across the ground like a bolt of lightning from the sky. She kicked her feet out at an incoming pillar and slammed through the entire thing like it was butter. She came out the other side with a blast, and narrowed her eyes on the route ahead of her. She slid across the ground in her landing and jerked her head to look up as she heard All Might's booming laugh. She shot up into the air with a bang and landed on the pillar her Hero was running along at top speed. She caught up to him with ease, and pushed herself past her limits. Her muscles ache, but she kept pace with All Might. She couldn't let herself fall now, this was the end game!

"YOUNG IZUKU!" All Might called her name as they came to the end of their pathway on the pillar, and they both jumped up into the air. She could see a massive black metal cube forming above them, but she wasn't going to let it scare her.

"To over come the crisis in front of you...!" All Might growled out as he clenched his left fist tightly and pulled it back.

"With everything you've got...!" Izuku cried out as she brought her right fist back and felt her knuckles crack from the force of her power.

"To save people...!" All Might cried out as the two of them shot up into the air with all their power.

"WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Izuku cried out again and they both focused on their target.

"THAT IS WHAT MAKES A HERO!" The shouted together as the massive black metal cube was hurled in their direction. The air swirled around the both of them like a tornado, getting pulled into their fists as they shone with a bright blue light. "DOUBLE DETROIT SMASH!" They cried out together with all their being, before they hit the cube dead center with their combined attack. They could feel Wolfram trying to push them back, but they wouldn't let up. Izuku felt the power swirl around her arm and her dress threatened to be torn to shreds as she pushed with all her power against the cube alongside All Might. In a split second, there was an explosion and they shot through the cube at a great speed.

"GO!" Uraraka shouted from below, and Izuku felt her hair stand on end once more as her and All Might flew towards Wolfram at full speed.

"ALL MIGHT!" The others yelled in support from below, and Izuku glanced over at her hero with wide eyes.

"MIDORIYA!" She heard her name being shouted and she couldn't help the grin that crept up on her face.

"IZUKUUUUUUUUU!" Her eyes widened and her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she heard Katsuki's shout from below. "KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!"

"YES!" Izuku cried out as she leaped off a pillar with All Might for more speed, and she pulled her fist back. She saw many different arks of electricity of all colors crack through the air before they collected on her right arm as she powered it up. "I WILL GO BEYOND!" She cried out as the air flashed a bright white while All Might readied his attack right beside her.

"PLUS ULTRA!" They screamed out together as they closed in on Wolfram. Both their powered up fists touched, and Izuku felt like time slowed down as they glowed a bright gold. She could feel One for All filling up her entire being, this was it... She wanted this moment her entire life. "SMAAAAAAASH!" She cried out with All Might, before they slammed their combined fists into Wolfram at top speed.

The whole world went silent as Izuku pushed through with her punch, obliterating the machines and metal that surrounded the villain. She didn't know it was coming, but an ear shattering boom happened because of their attack. She felt her grin spread across her face as the metal monstrosity was destroyed in that instant, and she raised her fist high in the air proudly.

"Did they...?" Kirishima watched worriedly with the others down below as a cloud of dust filled the air.

"They did it...!" Mineta cried out, and Uraraka stood up, thrusting her fists into the air.

"THEY FINISHED OFF THE VILLAIN!" Uraraka cried out proudly as she pumped her fists into the air happily. "DID YOU SEE THAT?! ISN'T SHE JUST THE COOLEST?!" She turned to Kirishima and spun him around happily. "MY FUTURE WIFE IS JUST THE BEST! RIGHT TODOROKI?!" She looked over Todoroki as he relaxed, and smiled up at the sky where they last saw Izuku.

"Yeah, she's the best..." He sighed out.

"IZUKU?!" Izuku groaned as she heard two voices shouting in a panic for her, and she pulled herself up out of a pile of dirt and rubble. She rubbed some blood from her eyes, before she looked up at Micheal who was smiling at her brightly.

"She's here!" He called out behind him as he ran across the rubble towards her.

"Michan!" She grinned up at her friend as he fell to his knees and helped her with the rubble she was trapped under. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm absolutely fine!" He laughed out and looked at her with a smile. "It's you I was more worried about! You scared all of us... Especially-"

"DEKU!" Izuku froze a bit as she heard the familiar angry tone of voice, and she looked up at Katsuki as he landed on the rubble behind her with a bang. He glared down at her as she smiled at him nervously. "YOU MORON!" He grabbed her by her upper arms, and with a sift yank he pulled her out of the rubble. "Fucking look at you! And what the fuck was that punch, huh?! You been hiding something from me?!" He snapped loudly as he set her down and spun her around to face him.

"K-Kacchan, I'm okay..." She laughed a bit nervously as he glared at her before his hand rubbed the scrape on her forehead. "OW!"

"Ow is not something people say if they're alright!" He snapped at her angrily and Izuku groaned a bit as she tried to push his arm away.

"It's also not something dead people say," Micheal laughed out, and Izuku looked over at him curiously as he held up his hands. "We have a hospital here, we can get her checked out."

"Tch," Katsuki pulled his hand away from Izuku's head and looked down at her. She blushed a bright red as she looked up at him, and he undid the buttons of his vest. "Either way, you shouldn't be walking around like that!" He growled out before he pulled the vest off and glared at her.

"What's wrong...?" Izuku asked and looked down at her completely tattered and worn out dress. She paled as she saw the straps were only hanging on by threads now. She looked up at Katsuki, her whole face turning red as he pulled his vest around her. "Th-that was almost bad."

"YAH THINK?!" He growled out as she put her arms through the holes, and he did up the buttons with a snap of his fingers. She looked up at him nervously as he stepped back from her, and he looked away with a growl. "... You..." He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "... I bet you looked nice... For the party I mean..." He grumbled out, and glanced at her.

"Oh..." Izuku blushed a fiery red again, and she looked down at the front of the vest she wore, before she smiled up at Katsuki. "I bet you looked nice, too." She watched Katsuki's eyes widen as he looked at her and a slight pink crossed his cheeks.

"I think you both look very good right now." Micheal laughed out and Izuku looked over at him, her eyes widening. She had almost forgotten he was there, and where they were. "Very heroic!"

"TCH! SHOULDN'T YOU BE LOOKING FOR YOUR DAD?!" Katsuki snapped angrily, and Izuku looked up at him, seeing his cheeks were a bright red.

"Right!" Micheal turned his head and Izuku looked down the pile of rubble to see All Might and David sitting in the rubble below. He paused and smiled warmly as he waved down at the two men below. "... I'm glad... That he's alright..." Micheal turned to look at Izuku as she tried to refocus on the fact that they just had a huge battle with a villain all night. "Izuchan, thank you!" She looked up at Micheal as he wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug and picked her up. She felt her whole body burn a bright red as she looked Micheal in the eyes and he grinned at her. "It's thanks to you that we were able to save everyone!"

"N-No way...!" Izuku waved her hands around nervously and heard a few crackles of explosions behind her as she did. "I-It's thanks to you too, Micheal! I was saved so many times by your Full Gauntlet...!" She held up her right hand that looked perfectly healthy compared to the rest of her injured body. "Thank you very much..." She beamed at him warmly and he hugged her tightly around her middle as he lifted her up higher. "Ah..." She felt a panic in her chest and she looked down at her right hand. "SORRY! OH MY GOD, I BROKE IT!"

"Don't worry about that..!" Micheal laughed out as she fretted over the lost support item. "I'm just glad it helped you." He leaned his head up and kissed the corner of her mouth. Izuku felt her muscles lock up, and her eyes widened as her whole body reddened.

"HEY!" Katsuki snapped angrily from behind them and Izuku looked over at him nervously with wide eyes. "PUT HER THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Sorry!" Micheal looked at Katsuki nervously as he let Izuku down while the other boy's hands exploded loudly. "That's how we thank people in America!"

"SUCKS FOR YOU THAT WE'RE JAPANESE AND IT'S RUDE!" Katsuki growled loudly and went to attack but Izuku held up her hands and stopped him. "LET ME AT HIM!"

"STOP YELLING, IT WAS JUST A THANK YOU!" Izuku cried out as she pushed Katsuki back. "Sorry Micheal!"

"Don't apologize!" Micheal laughed out as he watched the two of them with a warm smile.

"IZUCHAAAAAN!" Izuku turned her head as she heard Uraraka call out to them from below, and her eyes lit up with happiness as she saw everyone waiting for them on a safe platform. "YOU DID IT! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!"

"ARE YOU THREE OKAY?!" Iida called out from below as he strained to look at them.

"We're okay!" Izuku called out as she turned from Micheal and Katsuki and started to run down the hill of rubble towards her friends. "All Might and the Professor are fine, too!" Izuku laughed brightly as she made her way towards the others, and Katsuki grumbled in anger.

"She's really special." Micheal sighed out as he stood next to Katsuki on the pile of rubble.

"I fucking know that." Katsuki growled out in anger, before he glared up at Micheal who was watching Izuku fondly. "But she needs some one who can protect her."

"Yeah, she does." Micheal nodded his head and looked over at Katsuki. "I hope you'll be able to step up to that job sooner rather than later." Micheal beamed warmly at the angry blonde whose hands exploded.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY!" He shouted, and Micheal let out a laugh as he watched Katsuki storm down the pile of rubble after Izuku. He felt his chest swell with warmth as he watched Izuku trip and just about fall, but Katsuki caught her arm and snapped at her loudly to be more careful. He turned his head to look out at the sunrise, and smiled as he saw some birds flying in the distance.

"Some one who can protect, huh...?" He grinned at the rising sun, before he turned to run after the other two down the pile of rubble. "She'll be the one to protect everyone, I can feel it."

-Epilouge-

"BARBECUE!" Izuku smiled nervously as she saw the group of classmates that had all met up on I-Island. Everyone from 1-A was here, and she let out a laugh as they all worked together to cut up meat and vegetables to put on the grill they were using.

"Everyone was actually here...!" Izuku grinned brightly as she sat in the shade as their class had a party on the beach that they found on I-Island. They had many grills going, and she watched as All Might walked around in his Hero form, handing out some soda's and juice to the students as they got everything cooking on the grill.

"It's amazing!" Izuku jumped a bit as Uraraka surprised her while she sat down next to her on the bench. "Here, I got you some BBQ." She held out a skewer of meat and vegetables to Izuku and the girls giggled as they ate. "How are your injuries?"

"Perfectly fine!" Izuku grinned happily as she held up her fist. "The hospital here is amazing, it's like having a whole building's worth of Recovery Girls!"

"I'm glad you're okay, you really scared us." Uraraka laughed out as she took a sip of her juice. "But... That Fight... It was..."

"AMAZING!" Izuku and Uraraka both spit out their drinks as Kirishima surprised them from behind. They looked up at him as he grinned down at the girls, before taking a bite of his skewer. "That was so manly, Izuchan! Where did you learn to punch like that?!"

"She watched All Might too much!" Katsuki snapped as he walked up, and Izuku blushed a bit as she looked down at her food.

"She should watch him more, if that's how." Todoroki called out, and Izuku leaned forwards to see him sitting next to Uraraka on the bench. "That was amazing, Izuku." He smiled at her, and she felt her whole body turn red in embarrassment.

"It wasn't that great, you guys were all doing the same!" Izuku gripped the skewer in her hand tightly and she bowed her head. "We all fought our hardest... That's what counts." She lifted her head up to smile at the others. "I don't think I could have done it with out everyone there cheering me on!" She looked over at Katsuki and saw him cross his arms as he watched her, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

"Well I think this girl deserves more meat!" Kirishima laughed happily as he scooped Izuku up with one arm and lifted her up in the air. She cried out in surprise as the red head grinned proudly. "Gotta build up those muscles for more amazing punches, right?! Let's get you some protein!"

"Kirishima! Put her down!" Uraraka cried out as she ran after the red head. Katsuki looked over at Todoroki with a glare, and the other boy clasped his hands together in his lap.

"You got something to say to me, Icy Hot?" Katsuki snapped angrily, seeing the cool look from Todoroki directed at him.

"Yeah," The boy nodded his head, before he stood up and dug his hands in the pockets of his shorts. "... Thanks for all your help the other day." He looked over at Katsuki who looked a bit stunned by that comment. He walked around the bench, and looked over at the rowdy group of classmates that were making more BBQ on the grill while Kirishima challenged Izuku to eat as much as she could. "She beat both of us..."

"Tch, speak for yourself." Katsuki snapped angrily and glared at the other boy. Todoroki looked over at him with his sharp eyes, and Katsuki clicked his tongue in anger again. "So what?! She had help from All Might, that's hardly beating anyone!"

"Her will is more powerful too, you know." Todoroki sighed out and Katsuki looked at him curiously. "You can have more power than anyone else in this world, but with out the will to do anything with it, what good is it?" He shrugged his shoulders and started walking away. "If you're going to seriously fight for the top..." Todoroki glanced back at Katsuki with a challenging stare. "Then start by sorting yourself out."

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" Katsuki snapped angrily, his hands exploding loudly.

"Michan, hows your dad...?" Izuku asked as she held the phone to her ear. She had just gotten out of the shower and she was packing her things away in her luggage. She looked around the room that was cutely decorated with roses and bight paints, before she looked out her on her balcony.

"_**He's doing well." **_Izuku smiled in relief as she heard that from Micheal, and she walked over to the balcony and slid it open. Today was her last day on I-Island, and she was kind of sad to leave. **_"The Doctor said the sounds should be all better by next week... But enough about our wounds!" _** The boy's laugh leaked out of the speaker like music, and Izuku giggled along with him. _**"Did you enjoy the rest of the Expo?"**_

"I had a lot of fun, thanks!" Izuku laughed out as she leaned on the railing of the balcony. She looked out at the skyline of I-Island that was lit up with streetlights. "I'm really going to miss this place..."

"_**Well..." **_Izuku straightened up a bit as she heard Micheal sigh sadly. **_"I'm going to miss everyone too. I'm sorry I can't say goodbye at the airport tomorrow..."_**

"That's alright, don't apologize!" Izuku cried out worriedly as she gripped the balcony railing. "We'll all miss you too!"

"_**After all that, you lump yourself in with everyone?"**_ Micheal's voice had a teasing tone to it, and Izuku blushed a bright pink.

"Of course I'll miss you a lot!" She felt a few tears form in her eyes. "I just... I didn't want..."

"_**Don't cry!" **_Izuku bit back a sob as she gripped her phone in her hand. **_"Izuchan, you're tougher than that..."_**

"No I'm, not, I'm a huge cry baby!" Izuku sobbed finally and heard Micheal laugh on the other end. "I'm going to miss you the most. Thank you so much for everything, you even told a fib to my friends for me...!"

"_**A white lie does no harm, you can count on me any time." **_Micheal laughed out and Izuku felt a warm smile spread on her face. **_"How about we become real E-mail Pals, and next year, I'll actually invite you back to I-Expo. That way, it's no longer a lie!"_**

"I'd like that!" Izuku giggled again and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're a good friend, Michan."

"_**So are you," **_Micheal's chuckle rang through her ear, and she smiled to herself. **_"You saved my dad, and you saved my home. I can't thank you enough, aaah... But maybe I can help you out a bit I suppose?"_**

"With what?" Izuku asked curiously, and she heard Micheal laugh again on the phone.

"_**This kinda sucks to say... But I think you and that Bakugou make a good couple."**_ Izuku felt her whole body turn red in embarrassment and she couldn't find any words of protest. **_"I really hope you guys become a real couple soon! I think he really really likes you!"_**

"M-M-MICHAN!" Izuku cried out in horror and heard her new friend laugh happily on the other end of the line. "Th-th-thats... I-I don't... I do... I-I uhm..."

"_**You love him. I could see it."**_ Micheal called out and Izuku felt her body grow warmer. **_"I should let you go, you have to get up early, right? Don't stay up late, and send me an E-mail when you get home! I want to hear all about how your confession goes!"_**

"I-I'll tell you!" Izuku cried out, and felt a warm smile creep up on her face again as she calmed her pounding heart. "I'll tell you everything, so make sure you read it!"

"_**I will!" **_Micheal laughed again and Izuku giggled once more with him. **_"Good Night Izuku, and have a safe flight. Plus ultra?"_**

"Plus Ultra!" Izuku laughed happily, and pulled the phone from her ear. She smiled at the device brightly, before she ended the call. She let out a sigh as she leaned on the railing, before she heard some one clear their throat. She turned her head in horror as she looked to her right and saw Katsuki leaning over the railing of the balcony next to hers. He was glaring in her direction with his piercing ruby red eyes and she felt her whole body stiffen in terror. "K-KACCHAN?!"

"STOP YELLING, IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT!" He snapped at her and she blushed a bright red and clapped her hands over her mouth. She walked over to the edge of her balcony that was closest to his and he scratched his head angrily. "What the fuck are you doing, having such a loud conversation on a balcony?!"

"S-Sorry, did I wake you?" Izuku asked him curiously and he grunted out a no as he looked away from her.

"Talking to _Michan_...?" He grumbled out, and Izuku blushed a soft pink and looked away from him.

"How much did you hear...?" She asked curiously and she glanced over at him.

"All your parts, I've been here the whole time." He gave her a look of annoyance and Izuku felt herself pale in horror. "You two sure are close, huh? Why didn't you tell me about this guy?!"

"I-I didn't think you cared...!" Izuku looked at him with a frown and he looked away from her with a growl of irritation in his throat. "Besides, he's just a friend..."

"... He better be.." Katsuki snapped and Izuku looked at him curiously. He looked down at her hands on the railing, and saw the scars on her right hand. He reached out from his balcony and touched her fingers gently, before he clasped her hand in his. "... Hows your injuries...?"

"Th-they're fine..." Izuku blushed a fiery red as he gripped her hand, and she felt her heart pounding a mile a minute in her chest. "I guess I had dislocated my shoulder a bit, but everything is healed and back where it belongs, I'm totally okay!"

"Dislocating a shoulder is serious!" Katsuki snapped at her and she turned her head to look at him. He was looking at her with concern in his eyes, and she felt her heart throb in her chest. "You fucking idiot, you almost died like 80 times when I showed up, who knows how many times before that?!"

"Well... I guess there was the guys with guns... and this guy with blades for hands... I fell out of the building too..." She rambled nervously, and Katsuki's look of annoyance turned to one of anger with each passing mention, why did she tell him all that? "B-But I'm okay! Perfectly healthy!"

"You're gunna give people heart burn!" Katsuki snapped angrily at her and tugged on her hand. She blushed a bright red as she stumbled up to the railing and he leaned over the space between their balconies. "You fucking idiot... One of these days you're going to end up in some real trouble...!"

"S-So the other day wasn't real trouble...?" Izuku laughed out, trying to cut the tension with a joke, but his eyes narrowed at her seriously. "... Kacchan...?"

"There are worse things out there..." He growled out, and Izuku felt her chest tighten as she thought about All for One for a brief moment. "But I'm going to fight beside you when that day comes, alright? So stop doing everything alone..."

"I-I'll try..." Izuku looked at Katsuki nervously, and saw his gaze relax a bit. She felt her heart pounding as he leaned over the balcony and gripped her hand tightly in his. She looked up into his ruby red eyes as he got closer, and her heart fluttered even more as she instinctively leaned in as well.

"Bakubro, why all the shouting...?" Izuku jerked her head back as she heard Kirishima's voice, and Katsuki jerked back as well. Both their faces were red, and she clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what just about happened. Katsuki spun around instantly to glare at Kirishima who had stepped out on the balcony and looked like he just woke up. "Oh, Deku-chan! Your room was next door? What a coincidence!"

"GO BACK TO BED!" Katsuki snapped in a rage as he began pounding his fist on Kirishima's head. "You stupid shitty hair! Why the fuck are you even awake?!"

"B-Because you were shouting!" Kirishima cried out, and Izuku tried to calm her heart in her chest as she stepped back from the railing.

"Go to bed!" Katsuki snapped and pushed Kirishima back in the hotel room. He looked over at her, and Izuku locked eyes with him as he gripped the door. "You too, you have to get up early. Good night..."

"Night..." Izuku nodded her head to him, before he disappeared into his room. She fell back on her bottom, her legs having given out from the shock of what just happened. She blinked in surprise, before she looked through the railing of her balcony at I-Islands skyline again. She put her hand over her pounding heart once more, and gripped the front of her shirt.

"I-Island really is amazing..." She smiled to herself, and stood up. She took in a deep breath of the salty ocean air, before she closed her eyes. "... I'll talk to him at the camp..." She promised herself, and opened her eyes up again. "I won't run away anymore... So be ready Kacchan..." she glanced over at his balcony door, and grinned to herself. "Because I'm going to do my best from now on!" She cried out and punched her fist in the air.

"Go beyond, Plus Ultra!"


End file.
